Worlds Apart
by JulesA85
Summary: Elizabeth is a well respected doctor in Meryton, despite being a woman. When Darcy arrives the village to visit Bingley, he meets this intriguing woman. How will their relationship evolve? This is out of universe, mostly out of character and there will be other names from Austen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title change by MaryR (for self promotion reasons )**

 _(A/N) Ok…. I have had this idea for quite some time. I know it will be very silly, but sometimes I like being just silly._

 _My English sucks, if you want to be a beta_ , _I would thank you forever and ever. I know you will be like: "OMG, if her English sucks why is she writing this then?" – I have to practice! How am I supposed to master a second language without practicing?_

 _So here we have it, my first fic. I hope someone stick here with me. Love you all already 3._

 ** _Some notes_**  
 ** _1) This is be mature, so yeah, there'll be sex. I am classifying this as MA_**  
 ** _2) The plot is going to be a crazy crossover from all I can manage to insert about Jane Austen's world. So some characters may be OOC and pairings will be very different._** ** _Join me for the journey!_**

 **Worlds Apart**

 **Prologue**

 _Someplace, Some Country, Some year in the future_

"Why are you doing this? It´s insane!"

"I have to, Paul… Can't you see what an amazing opportunity that is? You know I don't fit in here, I never did, I never will. I have to know, I have to see. . ."

"But aren't you afraid? You are probably gonna die out there, alone!"

"Oh please, everyone is dying eventually. I'm not afraid of that at all. My fear of an ordinary life is much greater, you can be sure of that!"

"I kind of understand. You have always been a wild soul…"

"And I will not be alone, I have Fass with me!"

"Yes, I must admit it. . ." A tentative smile spreading over Paul's face. "Fass is fucking amazing!"

"I'm going to be just fine."

"I know you will."

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Hertfordshire, England 1811_

"Georgiana is not feeling well, maybe you could fetch the doctor please, Bingley." Fitzwilliam Darcy and his beloved sister had been persuaded to visit Netherfield Park before the confinement of his best friend's wife. The journey had taken much more time than usual, rainy days making the roads almost impassable. It was rather cold for March and those nights of fitful sleep had made Georgiana fall ill.

Darcy's mind was indeed preoccupied due a smallpox surge they had encountered in one of the villages they passed through on their journey. The idea of losing his only family member was quite disturbing. Both their parents had been killed in a carriage accident almost ten years ago. There were no aunts, uncles or cousins left. Not close ones for the matter. He knew he needed to share his concerns for Georgiana's health with Bingley.

"This will not do, Darcy, I will summon the doctor immediately. I am sure it's not that horrid disease, but of course Georgiana needs to have someone to see to her comfort. We have the best doctor here, you will be quite impressed!"

Bingley having sent for the doctor, Darcy could not understand the reason why the servant sent on the task seemed so happy to comply. He was aware the doctor´s cottage was quite far from the Netherfield, and the grounds were not easily walked at all.

After half an hour had passed, unusual sounds were heard from outside. Bingley's staff was appeared extremely agitated as they looked through the windows. He could hear what sounded like packages being unloaded and finally the door was opened.

A tall man, around thirty-five years of age entered. He had a strange smile and an even stranger demeanour; he didn't even wear a hat. Darcy knew men of science had weird habits, but for whatever reason he enjoyed chatting with them while at London clubs, he always learnt something new and fascinating. Maybe this was what Bingley had meant.

"Hello, Mr. Bingley, we came to examine your guest. This must be the patient's brother. Nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy, my name is Fass".

Darcy looked to Bingley, intrigued. The doctor was very unusual. He saw Charles trying to hide a smirk but tried to remain unaffected.

"Thank you, doctor, you came rather quickly! My sister is upstairs. . ."

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, I think you mistook me for someone else. I am not the doctor…"

"You are an assistant? Where is the good Doctor then?" Bingley couldn't stop the laughter from coming out, he had no idea of how his friend would react to the revelation of the doctor´s identity, but he was eager to find out.

"I am."

Darcy had his back to the front door and never saw the young woman enter. He frowned; it could not be a woman's voice could it? Slowly he turned to face the speaker, never expecting the vision in front of him. She was tall with long brown hair hanging loosely. He could not name the hair style she was wearing. It seemed like a plait or something his sister would use for sleep but not quite that. It was tied behind her neck, but in loose brown waves. He'd never seen anything like it before. Her clothes were extremely improper as well, she was wearing trousers! Trousers that seemed to be made of black leather. She was also wearing a strange overcoat. But, her eyes were her most arresting feature. They were a beautiful shade of green, very expressive.

"I see I have rendered you speechless, Mr. Darcy, but fear not, it is very common. Let me introduce myself, my name is Elizabeth Bennet and I am Meryton's current doctor." She bowed with what seemed to be a wicked smile on her face.

Truth be told, Lizzy loved the shock on people's face when she introduced herself. She was beyond happy about what happened with the outcome of her journey. When she had agreed to participate in that crazy project, all she expected was to see space, maybe gather important information about relativity, and die in a black hole. Never, even in her wildest dreams, had she thought she would find another earth. . .

-WA-

 _The crew was extremely excited when the journey date was set. It was almost ten years from the discovery of an odd event near Jupiter. About eighteen months later, it was accepted by the scientific society that the event was indeed a legend long speculated about but never discovered or proven, a wormhole. [1]_

 _All the space agencies around the world decided to try a med expedition through the wormhole. The participants of this project were to be hand-picked among the foremost names in science. So it was that Lizzy was always a constant name among the project directors. Girl genius, professional programmer since the age of twelve, graduated from MIT studying pure Chemistry at sixteen, specialized in atomic interaction simulation using self-developed software. When she was eighteen, she decided to go for a degree in medicine and completed her studies in four years, while working on a side project._

 _To call Fass a side project is a gross understatement. Fass was a humanoid artificial intelligence program made to retain knowledge from all possible areas – engineering, physics, biology, chemistry, medicine, even music. When Lizzy presented her work at a science congress, everyone in the audience went mute. There it was, the future. Some said she created Skynet [2], others that this was Ultron [3]. She always said that Fass was kind, so they should compare him to Vision [3] then._

 _"Why does he look like Michael Fassbender [4]? I don't get it."_

 _"Because I really like that movie, 'Prometheus!' [4] It is soooooooo underrated!"_

 _"That was a shit movie!"_

 _"Shut up, Paul! That was an amazing movie, ok. The element of surprise did get me you know." Lizzy had loved sci-fi and Comics movies since she was a toddler. For her, Barbie [5] dolls never did it, she went straight to playing with Captain America [3] and Thor [3] toys. She was seven, and already loved the movie, '2001'. [6] Lizzy was a true geek._

 _"How could you not know that' Prometheus' was the beginning for 'Alien' [7], I will never understand. I always thought you were a nerd…"_

 _"I was at med school at the time…"_

 _"Oh yes, med school. . .Dark times. . ."_

 _Lizzy chuckled "I am here, and alive… and I have Fass!"_

 _" I love you, Lizzy, you are amazing…" Paul couldn't help but to be amazed, he always knew Lizzy was different, she was going to change the world._

 _Lizzy and Paul had become friends in the Chemistry grad classes. She was like his little sister. So young to be at a university, he had to protect her and help her grow. He always saw the great potential that Lizzy had. He would never be even close of what she would become, but he couldn't care less about that. Just being able to watch her, and learn from her was a blessing in itself._

 _With her unquestionable qualifications, Lizzy was the first one invited for the journey crew. When she was notified, she almost screamed. That was a dream coming to life. There was no way she would not be part of that. From the moment that the project was announced, Lizzy had considered traveling to Houston just to beg for any position available._

 _Elizabeth Bennet and the 4 others crew members were presented to the media at May, 4th. [8] The joke was not missed by anyone._

 _-WA-_

(A/N) This was a small beginning, I will try to update weekly if my current job and MBA studies allow.

 _[1] The wormhole concept is inspired by the movie, 'Interstellar', from 2014._  
 _[2] Skynet is a reference from 'Terminator'._  
 _[3] Ultron, Vison, Captain America and Thor are characters from Marvel Universe._  
 _[4] 'Prometheus' is a Ridley Scott movie from 2012. Michael Fassbender plays David._  
 _[5] Barbie is a Mattel doll typically played with by young girls  
[6] 2001 refers to the classic movie 2001 – A Space Odyssey._  
 _[7] 'Alien' as in the classic movie from the same Ridley Scott._  
 _[8] The date May, 4_ _th_ _is celebrated as the Star Wars Day, because of sonority similarity with a largely used phrase at the movies: "May the force be with you."_

 ** _I am not really comfortable with those references being or not considered copyright infringements. Although some things can be changed (like Fass' name), I cannot pretend that Interstellar was not an inspiration for this story. So let me know if there is something wrong about all of this so I can make the proper changes. I'm just a baby in the Fanfiction world after all._**


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]_

 _I have an amazing beta now! So first chapter is revised. Thank you Mary, you are amazing and I love you!_

 **Chapter 2**

" _A woman_ , Bingley? And that young?" Darcy was beside himself. How could any of that be true? It was the most absurd situation he has ever been in.

"Calm down, my friend. We were all very skeptical when she appeared out of nowhere, but she has proven herself over and over again. She is quite unbelievable."

Charles had first met Elizabeth Bennet upon her arrival at the village. He was riding when a sound had caught his attention. Turning around, there was a girl dressed very oddly, extremely improper for a young lady, who seemed lost and confused. She appeared to be alone with neither a companion or servant with her. Bingley offered to help her, his good nature and humour made it impossible for him to not aid another soul so clearly in need of assistance.

"Hello, miss, are you lost? You do not seem well, can I be of assistance?" Charles tried to approach the girl standing near a tree on the side of the road from Netherfield to Meryton. Her eyes were wide open, some bruises appeared on her arms and face, her hair was dirty and tangled. She was wearing a tight white blouse and what seemed to be grey trousers.

"Where am I?" her voice came out weak and scared. He felt something was amiss.

"You are in Meryton, Miss. Where are you from? I never saw those kinds of vestments you are wearing. You must not be from this county."

"And what county is this?"

"Hertfordshire"

"Hertfordshire? England? How can I be in England, that is impossible? It's not like the wormhole could be something like a reverse _Planet of the Apes_ [1] plot. There is no such thing as time travelling, and even more, travelling to the past! We've studied it over and over again. It's impossible! This must be a crazy dream! OH NO! I am dead! Shit, shit, shit, that was fast, I thought I would last at least a year after the wormhole. I hope I had sent some information back to earth. . ."

Bingley could not move. He did not understand a word she said, but it looked like she was talking to herself anyway. Could she be from Bedlam [2]? All he understood from her rambling was that she had left some place and arrived at her current location by accident.

"I'm thirsty, do you have any water?" she looked at him, her hazel eyes fixed on his. "If I am dead, why am I so thirsty?" She looked puzzled by such a notion.

"I am quite certain you are not dead, Miss. I do not have water with me. Maybe you should accompany me to my house. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? Water, yes, but perhaps a glass of wine; - shall I get you one? You are very ill. . ." There was another sound coming from the bushes behind the mysterious woman; both turned their heads to see what that was about. Another person appeared before them.

"FASS!" the girl screamed "What the hell happened? Where are we?" The lady was familiar with this odd person, maybe he was accompanying her, her husband, and there had been an accident.

"I believe the way through the wormhole was more complicated than what was predicted. Our ship was not built for such forces."

The mysterious man, Fass, now speaking to the befuddled woman was a weird fellow. Maybe it was from his time as a sailor, whether navy or private ship. He was emotionless, in his manner and his voice, it was disconcerting. Surely he could see her confusion.

"What happened, Fass? Where are the others?" The girl seemed to be recovering, more certain of her speech, although the conversation was all too strange for Bingley.

"They are dead, Lizzy. I am sorry. They got into the safety compartment and ejected. The decision about who would remain on the ship and who would leave was made by the captain. You would stay because you were the only one who could control me and then send possible data back to Earth. The SC[3] touched some kind of force shield and exploded. We barely made out the wormhole, you passed out and we landed on this planet. It looked like a vile one. I was right."

"But this place looks like Earth. What does that mean? What in heavens was that thing we passed through?"

Charles had already dismounted his horse and watched their interaction. He was mesmerized. It was like entering a world from those books he heard of, that were about going to the moon or another planet. [4]

"Analysing all the data collected, I am 89.9 percent sure the hole was not a shortcut to the galaxies as the community supposed it was. It is a time-space alteration that gives access to another universe or dimension, I cannot name it correctly."

"Are you telling me that the Multiverse theory [5] was right and that we can access another dimension where Earth would equally exist with some small alterations due to historical differences that accrued through the centuries? And that I am right now at another Earth that looks like the early nineteenth century?"

Bingley could not understand the gist of their conversation. This was beyond anything he had ever heard.

"That's basically correct."

"Fuck!" The girl looked at Bingley, her eyes were shining. She had a beautiful smile on her face. Bingley could see that she had discovered something really important to her.

"She is not that young, Darcy, Lizzy is seven and twenty." Charles could not stop his mirth; he had never before seen his imperious friend look so muddled.

"It is impossible! She looks younger than Mrs. Bingley!" Darcy could not accept any of that. It was too much.

"But she is indeed almost our age, Darcy." Bingley was starting to worry about his friend. Had he made the right decision fetching Lizzy? But that was the only option available. "I am sorry to cause such a worry, but she is the only one that may help Miss Darcy."

Darcy could see his friend was truly concerned and was preoccupied with Georgiana's health. "I will accept this . . . _assistance_ for now, Bingley, but I am most displeased with all of this and with this woman. Her attire and hair are totally unacceptable. How can you let someone like that enter you own home?" Darcy sighed, "We will talk about that later."

After the gentlemen had left for a private conversation, Lizzy decided to accompany them with Fass, she had a lot of work to do at her cottage, and couldn't just stand there waiting for this man's prejudice to subside. She had heard Darcy's last remark and just rolled her eyes. Men back at home were already difficult to deal with; at this two-hundred-year-old home things were worse. But even having heard this all before for some unknown reason, this particular speech was a tiny bit hurtful.

"Are you gentlemen done with the discussion about my inferiority based on my attire and hair? Can we go see the girl now?" Lizzy was irritated, her eyes sparkling.

"I am so sorry, Lizzy. Of course, we are ready, are we not, Darcy?" Bingley cocked his head with an apologetic expression.

Darcy only nodded, frowning as he gazed at the unhappy woman before him.

"And you should inform the doctor about the village situation."

Despite his scowl, Darcy was transfixed. That woman was beyond beautiful, he had to admit. She was like Athena [6] of ancient Greece. His mind was floating and he vaguely heard Bingley ask him to inform that heavenly creature of the past days' events. He stutteringly replied, "Yes, two days ago we spent the night in a village that was suffering from a outbreak of smallpox."

"It is not smallpox, I am pretty sure. We can talk while we get to your sister's chamber." _Goddamit! This Variola thing,_ thought Lizzy.

"How can you be sure this is not Smallpox? You have yet to see my sister."

Lizzy could see and feel the disdain in his eyes and in his tone. _How can someone be so arrogant?_ she wondered. "I am _sure_ because your contact with the said disease was only two days ago, and smallpox has an incubation period of two weeks."

"Incubation period? Whatever does that mean?"

That disgusted look he wore was really getting to Lizzy.

"I will try my best to explain, sir. When you come in contact with a disease such as smallpox, you may not fall ill the very next day or two. It can take a while longer. The time that passes between the contact with the disease and falling ill is called incubation period. For the common flu, it is two to four days. For smallpox, it is around fourteen days." She let out an exasperated breath she did not realize she had been holding. Lizzy always felt better after explaining a scientific fact.

" I see. . ." Darcy was astonished. This person was very interesting and clearly intelligent for a woman. As he thought about all that had been explained, they reached Georgiana's room.

"Georgie, this is Miss Bennet and her assistant Mr. Fass. Doctor, this is my sister."

"Hello, Miss Darcy. Please call me Lizzy. I do not like formalities very much." Lizzy gave the girl a warm smile. "Can I examine you?"

The girl nodded, and then Fass asked the gentlemen to leave for a while.

Fass had brought all her equipment up to the girl's bedroom. Lizzy performed all the procedures needed and was satisfied with a common flu diagnosis. She needed to discuss something with Mr. Darcy, so the gentlemen were asked to re-enter the room.

"Mr. Darcy, may I test you and your sister for smallpox?" Lizzy asked sweetly. "Your sister just has the flu, but I am preoccupied with that outbreak you spoke of."

"Of course, you can." Darcy was quick to reply.

"I only need a drop of blood. I will use a needle to get it, do you agree?" Fass was already arranging the needed materials over the room table.

"Of course" Darcy could not think straight. Everything was like out from a fantasy book.

"Unglove yourself please."

Darcy complied and felt a frisson when her hand touched his. Her skin was soft. He felt a little pressure and then she squeezed his finger letting the blood drop to fall on sort of stripe [7]. She did the same to Georgiana and then put those stripes at a curious looking box that was previously placed on the table.

"We need to wait thirty minutes, and I will know."

"Know what?" Darcy, who was known to study too much for words of four syllables and know could not utter a word beyond a monosyllable, was finding it difficult to form complex sentences in her company.

"Know if you and your sister contracted the disease."

"And if we did?"

"Why do we not focus on the present?" Lizzy smiled at him.

"I agree."

Lizzy turned to Bingley. "I brought with me that equipment I spoke of before, Mr. Bingley. Do you want to know your child's sex?"

Bingley smiled widely. "Why, of course! My darling Emma was waiting for to know. Shall we go to her now?"

"Come, Fass, bring the ultrasound, please."

Darcy's eyes were about to fall from their sockets. _Did she just say that she would foretell the child's sex? Sex?_

 _(A/N)_

 _[1] Planet of the Apes is a the classic 1968 movie (If you haven't seen this movie, just stop what you are doing right now and watch it! It is absolutely fantastic!)_

 _[2] The 'Bethlem Royal Hospital', also known as St Mary Bethlehem, Bethlehem Hospital and most notoriously BEDLAM, is Europe's oldest extant psychiatric hospital and has operated continuously for over 600 years. It has also been the continent's most famous, and infamous, specialist institution for the care and treatment of the insane. Its popular designation – "Bedlam" – has long been synonymous with madness. Initially "Bedlam" was an informal name but from approximately the Jacobean era the word entered everyday speech to signify a state of madness, chaos, and the irrational nature of the world._

 _[3] The Safe Compartment from the Spaceship_

 _[4] In the 17th and 18th centuries, the so-called "_ _Age of Reason_ _" and widespread interest in scientific discovery fueled the creation of speculative fiction that anticipated many of the tropes of more recent science fiction. Several works expanded on_ _imaginary voyages_ _to the moon, first in_ _Johannes Kepler_ _'s_ _Somnium_ _(The Dream, 1634), which both_ _Carl Sagan_ _and_ _Isaac Asimov_ _have referred to as the first work of science fiction. Space travel also figures prominently in_ _Voltaire_ _'s_ _Micromégas_ _(1752), which is also notable for the suggestion that people of other worlds may be in some ways more advanced than those of earth._

 _[5] The Multiverse Theory, supported by some scientist as Stephen Hawking, has a lot of strands. My personal favorite is Parallel Universe one. It is mind-blowing, check it out if you will._

 _[6] Athena was the Greek goddess of intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom. According to most traditions, she was born from Zeus's head fully formed and armored. Poets describe her as having especially bright, keen eyes._

 _[7]The procedure of testing with blood drop in a strap for later reading is one kind of clinical trials named Point-of-Care (POCT). The most common point-of-care testing is the blood sugar level monitoring devices. Nowadays we have POCTs for HIV, Cholesterol, Dengue Virus and more. Portables ultrasounds devices are also considered POCT_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy was shocked. _Did she just said that she would know the unborn child's sex? Sex?_

"I am not foretelling, Mr. Darcy; it is science. I will be able to see the child's gender."

Darcy had not realised he had voiced that thought out loud.

Lizzy could see the curiosity in Mr. Darcy's face, as he seemed eager to discover what she was about to demonstrate. The requirements of the procedure were considered highly improper for these societal norms. She decided to ask the mother and father-to-be if it was acceptable to them to make same arrangements so their friend could join the exam and see for himself.

"Why, if you say that I will not feel uncomfortable, of course, Mr. Darcy can stay with us. He does dearly love science, you know." Emma was the loveliest and happiest person Lizzy had ever met in any world, for the matter. Although a delightful person, she did have some matchmaking tendencies, always trying to arrange wonderful marriages like her own. She wanted everyone to be happy. Emma tried her techniques with Lizzy, but Emma never considered anyone good enough for her now dear friend.

Lizzy felt blessed and lucky for having been discovered by such wonderful family. She had convinced them that Fass and herself were not fugitives from Bedlam. It was not a difficult task after all, the couple was open minded, and showing them Fass's true nature and her ship had sealed the deal. But, what had really touched Lizzy's heart was the way they protected her. Both of them knew that divulging her fantastical story would not do, she would never be believed and was at risk of being persecuted by the authorities and outcast from society. Lizzy was very adamant about trying to use her knowledge to improve everyone's lives, for, as she said, it was impossible to let this world make the same mistakes her did.

The first evidence that she would indeed change people's lives was when Fass was sent to find some specific items so she could add on to her laboratory. She had revealed that she was an apothecary and had studied to be a doctor at home and that she was going to produce some medicine to help with a dysentery break among the tenants. Meryton's doctor had passed away two months before the travelers' arriving and Bingley was looking for someone to fill the position but was having a hard time with the task. Doctors were gentlemen and therefore not wont to reside in a village such as theirs. Learning this particularity, Emma convinced her husband that Lizzy was the perfect solution for their problem. It was decided then that the vacant cottage at Netherfield would be giving to Lizzy and Fass so that they could work as they pleased. After two weeks, all the affected population had returned to good health, with no one passing, an occurrence never seen before. Lizzy was considered a heaven-sent person. No one cared if she was a lady or about her manner of dress. After a fortnight, she was trusted and loved by all the residents. After a couple of months, life was never like before for Meryton and the residents were glad.

"I am happy to learn of your interest in science, Mr. Darcy. Do you have a particular area of interest?" Lizzy had not yet had an opportunity to discuss the basis of where science stood in this universe. Her work at Meryton had become known already among London society, this she was aware of. She was now waiting for an invitation to join the educated gentlemen [1] to go ahead with her goals, but being able to learn something new was always exciting.

"My most researched areas are those related to agriculture. The knowledge helps with my lands, and I enjoy new ways of improving it, looking to the future. But I find every field of science fascinating, chemistry and physics are my favorites."

"That is terrific, Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy could not help but to be happy to find another science enthusiast. "Maybe we could discuss science, so I can understand your world better."

 _What does she mean when she says 'my world'?_ Darcy was not very sure about what that particular statement meant, but let it be for now.

Fass was preparing the room for the exam. He improvised a privacy screen so that Emma and the gentlemen would be separated. The ultrasound screen was placed so everyone present could see, and all the other apparatuses were displayed so Lizzy could get started.

"Emma, are you ready, darling?"

"Yes, but I am quite nervous. What should I do?"

"I will help you out of your dress; I need be able to see your stomach if that is all right?"

"Yes, certainly." As they proceeded, Emma asked Lizzy. "How is everything at the village? I miss visiting with the residents; I miss the tenants also. It would be so nice to be able to walk long distances again."

Lizzy chuckled. "Soon enough you will be doing all of this again, and with your child! You will be an amazing mother, Emma." Emma lay back, and Lizzy prepared her stomach. Meanwhile Fass turned the screen on, he then explained what was happening to Mr. Darcy, who had some questions.

"I will get started. Look at that white mark and follow me. Here we have your child's head. Look, it is sucking its thumb."

Emma was already sobbing, Charles was about to faint and Darcy could not breathe. The image was so clear; it was indeed possible to somehow see the child.

"I will idenitify the gender first. Is that all right, Mr. Bingley?" Charles agreed, his voice almost a whisper. "So here we go. . . Hey, Baby, Mom and Dad want to know you. . . Are we not showing ourselves today?"

Emma couldn't stop crying, hearing Lizzy talk to her child like that.

"And, I already know. . . Say hi to Master Bingley."

"A boy, it's a boy!" Charles screamed and went to his wife's side. Propriety be damned!

"I will see if this big boy is healthy now, we are going to . . ."

"How do you know it is a boy?" Darcy suddenly felt his power of speech coming back.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I almost forgot you were with us. Look here. . ." Lizzy circled an area. "This little appendage is his manhood. A girl would be flat in this position."

"I see it."

Lizzy proceeded with the evaluation of the child and was soon happy to inform the parents that Master Bingley was a big, healthy baby and that the delivery seemed likely to be a very smooth affair.

Emma was helped to wash and re-dress. She decided to stay in bed as her emotions had overcome her and she felt exhausted. Lizzy kissed her good-bye although Emma was begging for her to stay for dinner.

"I cannot, Emma, I have some obligations at the cottage that cannot be delayed. I promise to visit one day during the next week. I do love to spend time with you."

"I understand, Lizzy, be well then."

As the party descended the stairs, Lizzy could see Mr. Darcy staring at her with so much disdain that she was almost afraid _. "What a shame. . ."_ she thought _"I really wanted to talk to him about this world' s knowledge of science."_

Fass was behind them, for he had gone to retrieve the test results they had previously been given to the Darcys. Lizzy was very pleased to see that the siblings were not in danger. Variola [2] was still an incurable disease even at home.

"You and your sister need not worry about smallpox, Mr. Darcy. Maybe the next time I pay the Blingleys a visit, I could bring along a medication that will prevent both of you from ever catching such a horrific infirmity."

"It is indispensable, Darcy! All Meryton used this medicine and we had no cases of smallpox, even among those who faced the illness while travelling." Darcy could see how serious Bingley was about the subject.

"I accept the offer then. Thank you, Miss Bennet."

"Call me Lizzy please, I do not like formalities."

"I certainly cannot. . ."

Lizzy saw the disgusted look again; she decided not to fight a lost battle and hastily interupted, "Do not concern yourself, Mr. Darcy, I understand. After all, calling me so indeed shows a lack of propriety within your society."

A servant opened the front door allowing Darcy to take a look at the carriage used by the doctor. He looked puzzled as the pair opened the doors without assistance. "Were you not leaving? Where are the horses?"

"There are no horses, Mr. Darcy" Fass replied, with his usual emotionless voice.

"So how is it propelled?

"It moves through electricity."

With that reply, Darcy heard a noise impossible to explain as Miss Bennet did something inside and so they left, with extraordinary speed and a befuddled Darcy looking on.

After a pleasant dinner, the gentlemen retired to the library for a serious conversation. Darcy needed to know more about those people with whom he had been introduced to earlier.

"Bingley, where did you meet those people? Are they from the colonies, for their accent is indeed very much as I have heard other Americans speak."

Bingley gave his friend a brief explanation about the circumstances of their meeting. He felt it was not his secret to divulge to Darcy of their real origin. "When you see each other again, you may ask them the particulars for yourself. It is not my story to tell, and it is quite unbelievable. I am pretty certain that she will trust you with her life story, but I warn you. . . Keep an open mind, and do not doubt about what will be disclosed."

Darcy decided to see his sister before retiring for the night. Georgiana was much better than she had been earlier, he felt grateful for their intervention. Lying in bed, Darcy tried to clear his thoughts and rationally analyse the day's events.

He recalled a book [3] one of his professors at Cambridge had once lent him. It was about a noble lady travelling through worlds by a passage found at the North Pole. The story was dated from the seventeenth-century and had indeed been written by a woman. Maybe that tale was not so far from reality; maybe this Miss Bennet was just like the heroine of that book.

Then Darcy also recalled an interesting conversation he had the last time he attended his club while in town. The literate gentlemen were discussing a rumour about a person who had a vast knowledge in every field of modern science. This person had new approaches in both engineering and biology, which were novel but quite useful. What was more alarming, Darcy now remembered, was that some members were absolutely sure that this person was a woman.

Darcy concluded that he should learn more about Miss Bennet, despite all the evident social differences and her total disregard of propriey. She was facinating, to be sure. He also decided to send an express to his friend, Mr. Tilney, who taught science at Cambridge, about his concerns regarding this new acquaintance.

(A/N): In the next chapter, we will probably have more characters popping up. We will have appearances from characters in all the main Jane Austen's novels except _Persuasion._ (I have not read this one yet so . . . )

Footnotes:

[1] Lizzy is thinking of the 'The Royal Society of London for Improving Natural Knowledge'. The very first 'learned society' meeting on 28 November 1660, following a lecture by Christopher Wren. The group soon received royal approval, and from 1663 and been called _the Royal Society_ for short ever since.

The Royal Society has published Isaac Newton's _Principia Mathematica_ , and Benjamin Franklin's kite experiment demonstrating the electrical nature of lightning. They backed James Cook's journey to Tahiti, reaching Australia and New Zealand, to track the Transit of Venus. They published the first report in English of inoculation against disease, documented the eruption of Krakatoa and published Chadwick's detection of the neutron that would lead to the unleashing of the atom.

The leading scientific lights of the past four centuries can all be found among the 8,000 Fellows elected to the Society to date. From Newton to Darwin to Einstein and beyond. Current Fellows include Jocelyn Bell Burnell, Richard Dawkins, Stephen Hawking, and Tim Berners-Lee.

[2] Smallpox is also known by the Latin name _Variola,_ originally known in English as the "pox or "red plague." The term "smallpox" was first used in Britain in the 15th century to distinguish variola from the "great pox" (syphilis).

[3] The book is the Duchess of Newcastle ,Margaret Cavendish's _The Description of a New World, Called the Blazing-World_ (1666) one of the first prolific female science writers. As the author of approximately 14 scientific or quasi-scientific books, she helped to popularize some of the most important ideas of the scientific revolution. A flamboyant and eccentric woman, Cavendish was the most visible of the "scientific ladies" of the seventeenth century.

Prior to this, at the age of eighteen, she became Maid of Honor to Queen Henrietta Maria, wife of Charles I, accompanying the queen into exile in France following the defeat of the royalists in the civil war. There she married William Cavendish, the Duke of Newcastle, joining other exiled royalists in Antwerp, rented the mansion of the artist Rubens. They formed an informal salon society, "The Newcastle Circle," which included René Descartes and Pierre Gassendi.

It was at this time that Cavendish first gained her reputation for extravagant dress and manners, as well as for her beauty and her bizarre poetry.

Cavendish and her husband returned to England with the restoration of the monarchy in 1660 and she began to study the works of other scientists. Finding herself in disagreement with most of them, she wrote _Philosophical Letters: or, Modest Reflections upon some Opinions in Natural Philosophy, maintained by several Famous and Learned Authors of this Age, Expressed by way of Letters_ in 1664. Cavendish sent copies by special messenger to the most famous scientists and celebrities of the day

More than anything else, Cavendish yearned for the recognition of the scientific community. She presented the universities of Oxford and Cambridge with each of her publications and she ordered a Latin index to accompany the writings she presented to the University of Leyden, hoping thereby that her work would be utilized by European scholars.

In 1666, she published _The Blazing World_ was a semi-scientific utopian romance, in which Cavendish declared herself "Margaret the First."

After much debate among the membership of the Royal Society of London, the same one Lizzy hopes to join in this chapter, Cavendish became the first woman invited to visit the prestigious institution, although the controversy had more to due with her notoriety than with her sex.

Her most enduring work, a biography of her husband. first published in 1656 , is regarded as the first major secular autobiography written by a woman.

The Duchess of Newcastle was quite a woman ahead of her time, but then so is Lizzy. Or is she behind her time? What do you think about Darcy's reaction to such a non-traditional lady? Let your comments and Royal Society applications!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning was a smooth affair as usual at the Bingleys' home. The couple was overjoyed with the blissful news that Mrs. Bingley carried a boy. Darcy was very pleased for his friends and relieved to see Georgiana returning back to her normal self.

"What was this medicine that the doctor gave me? I feel very well already, 'tis fantastic. I am used to be confined to bed for at least a week when I have the flu." Georgiana was grateful for the fast recovery; she did not wish to bring any more concerns to her dear brother than what they already had been through. "I must thank the good doctor. I admit that I was shocked when a woman came to attend me, but I can see now she was more than capable of doing so. I will be daring enough to say she is better than any other London physician we know, do you not agree, brother?"

"Indeed, Georgie, I must agree with you. I am quite impressed with her performance. I have never seen nor heard anything of the likes. I must write to my scientist friends immediately. I am quite certain the last time we met that they were discussing her existence. I feel it is an obligation to inform them of the whereabouts of this _mythical creature_ , as she is called among that particular society." Darcy excused himself to attend to some business and write an express to Tilney.

 _Hertfordshire, 30 March 1811_

 _Henry Tilney,_

 _I must inform you that I mayhap have encountered the person we were discussing the last time we were at London Club. As some of our fellows had pointed at that time, said person is indeed a woman. Her work is quite impressive. If it is in your and your tutors' desire, I may try to introduce her to all of you._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

It was still before ten when Darcy finished attending his business. He felt that a ride was a good diversion to keep his thought from dwelling constantly on the mythical creature, so he decided to post the letters himself.

"Bingley, I wish to post some letters, would you care to accompany me to the village?"

"Oh, you should go, husband. Show Darcy around, it is a lovely place. I am sure Georgiana will not mind keeping me company, will you dearest?"

"Of course not, Emma, it will be my pleasure." Darcy felt Georgiana's spirits to be a little higher than they had been prior to coming to Netherfield and was much satisfied that she would be fine. She had not yet returned to how she was before Ramsgate, but an improvement of heart was something to be celebrated.

Darcy and Bingley were about midway to Meryton when that peculiar sound that the doctor's carriage had made the previous day was heard.

"I think Lizzy must be going to Meryton as well," Charles said with a small smile on his face.

"The sound seems to be far away, I do not see anything. . ." Darcy turned his horse around to look back, narrowing his eyes to see as far as possible.

"Her ride is much faster than ours; she will soon catch up with us."

The next moment, Lizzy was slowing down beside the gentlemen. Darcy looked in horror upon her said 'ride.' "What on earth is that?"

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Darcy. This is a motorcycle. It is propelled by electricity. Are you acquainted with electricity, sir?" [1]

 _Did she just she tease me for my lack of politeness?_ Darcy was still in shock, the woman was wearing trousers again; her hair loosely tied again; her eyes shining beautifully as they had been yesterday. "Indeed, I am acquainted with electricity. I have read the works of Alessandro Volta." [2]

Lizzy gasped. "Alessandro Volta? That is amazing, sir! This is such important information to me!"

"Why would this information be of such importance? I do not understand." Darcy was puzzled by her enthusiastic reaction to Volta's name.

Lizzy asked quietly of her friend, "Is he reliable, Mr. Bingley? For me to disclose my true origins? As I can see, Mr. Darcy is a dear friend of yours. I am inclined to believe he can be trusted."

"Of course he is, Lizzy; you can tell him the truth. You may just need to prove yourself."

"I would not expect anything less." Lizzy smiled broadly. "So, Mr. Darcy, it seems I can trust you with my deepest secrets. I hope you are willing to hear my tale."

Without hesitation but in a firm manner, Darcy replied, "I can assure you, Miss Bennet, that I am willing to do so."

 _Why does he stare so much? It is unsettling._ "Well then, I have to bring the Variola medicine for you and your sister later today. . . We can talk then, is that agreeable?

"Yes, most agreeable." _What is your problem, Darcy? You seem to lose the ability to form laboured sentences in her presence. Pull yourself together._ Darcy then asked, "What is Variola?"

"It is another name for Smallpox," Lizzy stated.

"Lizzy! You must stay for dinner tonight. Emma will never forgive me if she learns I did not elicit a promise to attend the dinner from you!" Bingley cried, almost begging. Emma was a bit demanding as she approached her confinement.

Lizzy laughed heartily. "I will stay, Mr. Bingley, do not fear your lovely wife's wrath. I must go now. See you this afternoon." Taking her leave, Lizzy disappeared down the path, leaving behind a shocked Darcy.

The afternoon's rain shower had ceased when Lizzy and Fass arrived at the Bingley house early. They were greeted by the entire party as the door was opened. Lizzy was pleased to see a great improvement in Georgiana's health.

"Miss Darcy, I hope you are feeling well this afternoon. Are you taking your medicine as prescribed?"

"Oh, Miss Bennet. . . I am sorry, Lizzy, I am much better! I do not even know how to thank you."

"Oh, that is rubbish dear. I am glad that I could help." Lizzy and Fass greeted everyone else and she quickly decided it was better to do the vaccinations before they settled down for dinner. "I need somewhere private to apply the Variola medicine. Can I use the library, Mr. Bingley?"

"Why, of course. Make yourself comfortable, please."

"Fass, go ahead and prepare the place, will you."

"On my way, Lizzy."

Darcy found the interactions between master and assistant somehow distant and disjointed. Lizzy never engaged Fass in conversations and Fass never initiated one. He decided to hold that thought for later.

Lizzy was in an animated conversation with Mrs. Bingley and Miss Darcy. Georgiana was a sweet girl, very intelligent but extremely shy. With her open manners and warm heart, Lizzy soon was able to draw out the young girl, hoping she would feel more comfortable with her presence.

Georgiana, on the other hand, was not comfortable, she was in awe. For her, Lizzy was almost perfect. Highly intelligent, friendly, kind, and beautiful. She felt drawn to the doctor, wanting to learn from her anything she was willing to teach. Georgie's attentions were focused on every single explanation she gave for even the most ordinary things. After spotting a beautiful rainbow in the sky, Lizzy was explaining to the ladies the science behind the phenomenon. She used some crystals to recreate one on the wall of the room as the light passed through, demonstrating that the principle of both was the same. Georgiana was delighted to learn the reason why the sky was blue.

"We have all the evening to discuss this and other topics; shall we proceed to the library and be freed from this day's obligation?" The party reached the library's door, Lizzy then turned to Darcy. "I find it more advisable to begin with you, Mr. Darcy; please follow me."

Lizzy closed the door behind them. Darcy was feeling a little uncomfortable to be left alone with the doctor and her assistant. "Could you not give my sister and me this medicine in the parlour?"

"This is not something you should drink, Mr. Darcy, I must apply it under your skin."

Darcy gasped. "How . . . How can that be?"

"It is safe, do not worry." Lizzy closed her eyes and took several deep breaths; Mr. Darcy could be very trying sometimes. "Would you feel more at ease if I were to explain what exactly I am going to do, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

Lizzy took a syringe from the table where Fass had them arranged. "This is called a syringe, it is used to apply the medicine inside of you. The syringe and medicine combined is called an injection. There are different types of syringe, with different types of needles. . ."

"What would be those types? What are they used for?" Even knowing how indecorous it was, Darcy could not help but interrupt Miss Bennet.

Lizzy smiled softly at Darcy. At that moment, his heart skipped a beat. "There is the intravenous; that would apply the medicine directly into your veins, but it is not very used. We also have intradermal, intramuscular, and subcutaneous, [3] each used for some specific reason. The one I will use is the safest one, the intramuscular."

"Why do you need to inject this medicine inside of me, instead of allowing me drink it?"

"First, sometimes you need the medicine to help really fast, or the patient could die. Injecting it directly inside of the body will make this possible. Second, I know I am calling this a medicine, but it is not. This is a vaccine."

"And. . . ?"

"I suppose you know that your own body must fight some diseases. . ."

"Yes, most medicines improve your body's own ways to defend itself. 'Tis the principle of work, every apothecary and physician does research on the subject."

Lizzy smiled again. "That is correct, Mr. Darcy. A vaccine is what you just described. The particularity is that a vaccine is used to build up your defenses against a particular illness, in this case, Variola. With this," Lizzy pointed to the syringe now lying on the table, "you will not catch this infection."

"This is incredible! How did you do that?" Darcy was mesmerised. "Oh, why do you call this Variola?"

"You will understand where I got this knowledge from later when I explain where I am from. And Variola is just the scientific name for Smallpox."

"I very much want to know where you are from."

"I know, I can see you are a curious soul, Mr. Darcy. Now could you please take off your overcoat and roll up the sleeve of you left arm?"

"What? This. . . This is. . ." Darcy was feeling so overwhelmed with her request, the impropriety of it all, that he almost forgot Mr. Fass was present. "Would it not be more advisable to have Mr. Fass doing this procedure?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, Fass cannot do it. He was not. . . How can I say it?. . . He was not trained to do so. It is nothing, Mr. Darcy, let it go." Lizzy had to hold back a laugh. _Imagine how he would react if the injection had to be applied in his ass!_ She eyed him very discreetly. _He is very handsome; he must have a nice 'arse' as they say here, indeed._

Reluctantly Darcy did as asked and offered his arm to the lady. "Is this going to hurt?"

That was it; Lizzy was incapable of remaining serious now. She laughed out loud. "It may hurt, Mr. Darcy. Where I am from, when children have to take an injection we give them sweets for their bravery. Do you need a candy, sir?"

Darcy could not help but smile. "Are you teasing me?"

"Of course I am." Lizzy took Darcy's arm, looking into his eyes, to prepare the application area.

Her touch was light, like a feather. Darcy felt a shiver down his spine; Miss Bennet continued to look more and more handsome in his eyes. Maybe it was her attire, her hair, her mind. He did not know for sure, but he was undeniably attracted to her. No lady of the ton could compare to her.

"We are done, Mr. Darcy. You may experience some head ache and a slight fever so I will leave medicine for you to take if needed."

"It was not so bad, Miss Bennet. May I retrieve my sister?"

"Yes, please, and you may as well stay with her."

Georgiana was a simpler affair. She listened to Lizzy's requests and was more than happy to comply without question.

The table was set, and everyone took their seats. It was not a formal dinner as the Bingleys considered all present to be part of their family.

"Fass, take a chair and sit here by my side, please. I will need your assistance now; can you do your check-up later?"

"Yes, Lizzy, my OS [4] is working at ninety percent efficiency."

 _What a strange dialogue._ "Are you not joining us, Mr. Fass?" Darcy was more curious than ever about this gentleman.

"I do not eat, Mr. Darcy, but thank you for you offer."

"You do not eat? How can that be?"

Lizzy intervened "He does not eat, Mr. Darcy, for he is not a real person."

Darcy was quite disturbed by such a statement, for he prided himself on his treatment of those that worked for him. He sought his sister's eyes and saw only amusement. She was proving to be much braver than he was. "How can you say that? Of course, he is a person."

"He is not. I built him. Where I am from, he is called an android, an artificial intelligence."

"I do not understand. Where exactly are you from?" Darcy's eyes were opened wide. _After all that I have seen these past two days, how does she manage to surprise me yet again?_

"I know my story is quite unbelievable, but what I am about to tell you, Mr. and Miss Darcy, is true. I am from another universe."

"Universe? There is only one Universe! What is this mad talk about?" Darcy narrowed his eyes. The Bingleys were quite apprehensive. Charles feared his friend might leave and notify the local authorities of a possible Bedlam fugitive.

"We also thought that, Mr. Darcy. My home is another Earth, the same as this but it is two hundred years in the future. I was part of the crew from my planet chosen to make an expedition to explore space. Our scientists spotted a phenomenon called a wormhole near Jupiter. We decided to try to reach it; we had technology enough for that. We were not prepared for what we were to face once inside the hole. The other crew members died. By some miracle, I survived and landed here. Fass informed me that the wormhole leads to another universe, a parallel universe, where Earth existed and was similar to my Earth when we were in the early nineteenth century. My fashion, my way of speaking, my knowledge of science, they all come from my previous life. I know you may see me as improper or any other adjective you might place on me, but I hope you understand how hard it is for me to adapt. This society has a lot of rules that are silly to me, for they are quite the opposite from the rules of my world. I thank God every day for the Bingleys. They opened their home and their hearts for me, I feel blessed for that, more than you can imagine." Lizzy took several deep breaths again; Darcy thought that must be her way to tame her intense feelings.

Georgiana, who was seated beside Lizzy, took the doctor's hands in hers, and gave them a tight squeeze. She had tears flowing from her eyes, immediately understanding the feelings of despair and loneliness that Lizzy must have felt all this time.

"If you were wrong, then where did your crew think this wormhole was supposed to lead?"

Lizzy smiled at his question, _he did not doubt. Instead he was intrigued_.

"We thought the hole was a shortcut to a very distant place in our universe; a shortcut to another galaxy."

"And Fass is not real?"

"He is real, he is just not a person." _What an abrupt change of subject. He must be very confused, poor Mr. Darcy._

"Why did you build him?"

"To make a humanoid, which is how we name an artificial being that looks like a human, was a challenge in my world. I was the first to build a successful one. I could store information in him as if he was a book. But he can store the information contained in millions of books. And he uses this information to make decisions. So he was a great help with our expedition. I am only alive because of him."

"Are all people from your Earth like you?"

"I do not understand. . . Like me how?"

"Scientists, extremely intelligent." Darcy could not take his eyes away from her. Her story was indeed unbelievable, but he knew somehow that it must be a universal truth.

Lizzy beamed. "I cannot answer that. It would be conceited of me to do so. But Fass can. Fass, please answer Mr. Darcy's question."

Fass mechanically turned his face to Darcy and stated, "No, Lizzy is special. She was famous on Earth, quite important."

"I supposed it to be so," Darcy nodded and smiled.

Dinner was concluded and the party went straight to the drawing room not observing the traditional separation of the sexes. Georgiana was considering a thousand questions about Lizzy's world to ask her; music and theatres, books, fashion, everything fascinated her. She so wished she also could go to another land to forget her horrific past and start anew.

While Georgiana seemed to be lost is her own thoughts, Darcy took a chair next to Lizzy to discuss his London friends' conjectures. "Miss Bennet, this morning when we met, I was riding to post a letter that concerns you."

"How is that so, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy looked at him puzzled.

"I have several friends who are scientists and scholars from Oxford and Cambridge. Before I left for Netherfield, we had an interesting debate concerning an unknown person who had a vast knowledge of all manner of science. After yesterday, I was convinced that person must be you, so I felt I should inform my friend, Tilney, that I knew the whereabouts of the person they were looking for. I hope I have not crossed a boundary in doing so."

"No, Mr. Darcy. Absolutely not! It has been quite some time now that I have wished to meet the scientific society of this land. You have done me a great favor!"

"Why do you wish to meet them so ardently?"

"I have much knowledge that I feel obligated to share. I can help improve this world. I am sure that even without my interference, this earth would reach the advances mine now has made. But we made big mistakes during our learning process. I wish to save this world from our missteps and errors."

"Save? Why do you feel like we need saving?"

"Because my home is dying, Mr. Darcy. We have killed it. I will do everything in my power to avoid this fate for yours. I wish to guide this earth through the discovery process it will face."

Darcy became silent after that, contemplating the implications of Miss Bennet's words.

"You must tell them about your romances and that wonderful thing you call a movie, Lizzy!" Emma cried, drawing the attention away from the serious discussion the couple had been having.

"What is a movie, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, already excited as Emma had given her a small explanation of the matter.

"A movie is like a play, but it is not done on a stage. I will need to show you what it is; I am not able to explain. Fass can display a movie. I will choose a suitable one for you and your brother, Miss Darcy."

"You should show them _Jane Eyre_!" [5] Mr. Bingley stated. "You must see that one, Darcy, it is set in our England! I remember you mentioned that it was a book also, Lizzy."

After some expected tension at Lizzy's revelations, the evening's mood turned out quite light. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. "Indeed that was a fantastic movie, by the way, written by a woman, no less. Charlotte Bronte was an important name in English literature."

"Do you enjoy romances, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I do love to read everything, but I confess I find romances very fulfilling. Maybe it is my tendency to fall in love with fictional characters." Lizzy smiled, forgetting herself for a moment. "But how can I not? Some romantic heroes are so perfect!"

"You are a romantic then, Lizzy?" asked Georgiana.

"I do not think myself as a romantic, Miss Darcy. But I do love Mr. Darcy," Lizzy said dreamily.

The room fell silent.

Lizzy's eyes opened wide; she brought her hands to her gaping mouth. Her heart beat quickened. Lizzy looked to every face in the room. She got up from her chair, began to pace, and took deep breaths. _Darcys, Bingleys. . . Georgiana, Emma_. . . "Emma, what was your name before you became Mrs. Bingley?" Lizzy posed a tentative question.

"'Twas Emma Woodhouse. What is the matter Lizzy, you look so pale!"

Lizzy's lips were trembling as she again looked at every face. "You are all characters in Jane Austen's books!"

"Sit down, Miss Bennet, you do look very ill. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of wine; - shall I get you one?" Darcy asked not knowing what else to do.

Lizzy took a seat and looked around for Fass. "Do you understand what that implies, Fass?"

"I have run some possibilities already."

"This means I could have become an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent!" [6] Lizzy smiled broadly just as Charles remembered her doing from their very first encounter.

 **(A/N a.k.a. Notas do Autor)**

 **Alright readers, now for the synopsis that would have given it all away if it had been in the prologue:** _Pride & Prejudice _meets _Lost in Austen_ meets _Interstellar_ meets _Pride and Prejudice._ It is one giant circle, or orbit, or mobius or wormhole, take your pick. But is always fun, and you just might learn something along the way. My beta is. _(Those are words of my beta herself :D)_

[1] The electric motorcycle or motorbike has been around for over a hundred years. The first patent applications were in the late nineteenth century. The October 1911 issue of _Popular Mechanics_ noted the introduction of an electric motorcycle that claimed to have a range of 75 miles to 100 miles per charge, with speeds of four, fifteen and thirty-five miles per hour. They gained popularity in WWII due to fuel rationing, saw a resurgence in the 1970s as part of the environmental movement, but it was not until 2006 that Vectrix introduced the first commercially available high-performance electric motorcycle, the VX-1. Even Harley-Davidson introduced a new prototype electric motorcycle in 2014 but did not promise it would make their famous "potato, potato, potato" motor sound.

[2] Alessandro Giuseppe Antonio Anastasio Volta (18 February 1745 – 5 March 1827) was an Italian physicist and chemist, who is credited as the inventor of the electrical battery and the discoverer of methane. He invented the Voltaic pile in 1799 and reported the results in 1800 to the Royal Society. Volta proved that electricity could be generated chemically and debased the prevalent theory that electricity was generated solely by living beings which sparked a great amount of scientific excitement and similar experiments eventually leading to the development of the field of electrochemistry. All scientific roads seem to lead through the Royal Society.

[3] Although nearly a dozen methods of injection or infusion used in humans, Lizzy spared by only mentioning four: intravenous (directly into a vein), intradermal (into the connective tissue), intramuscular (directly into a muscle), and subcutaneous (under the skin, into the fat layer.)

[4] OS is short for Operating System.

[5] Of course, Lizzy chose the wonderful 2011 version of _Jane Eyre_ with Mia Wasikowska in the title role and out favourite android, Michael Fassbender, as Mr. Rochester.

[6] S.H.I.E.L.D. is a fictional espionage, law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by the legendary Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in 1965, it often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. The acronym originally stood for **Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division**. It was changed in 1991 to **Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division** , or, as Ward (btw, fuck you Ward!) said at the pilot episode of the ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - _"Someone really wanted our initials to spell out 'shield'."_

 **So were you shocked, did you see that coming, do you want to be Lizzy? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darcy retired to his chamber as soon as Miss Bennet and Fass left. Lying on the bed, he recalled her intense blush after unintentionally declaring her love. _She was so lovely, 'tis as if she were a normal woman. Would her skin feel warm under my lips? I could have started kissing that charming freckle on her left cheek._ Darcy thoughts began to drift to dangerous places. _Maybe I would trail my way down from her lips to her collarbone. . . For god's sake, Darcy! Stop it!_ It was becoming more and more difficult to suppress the attraction he felt for the doctor. He knew imagining those situations was absolutely improper, but it was impossible for him to stop. _Oh, her clothes. Her full bosom so shaped by the overcoat's fabric. And the trousers! Outlining her legs so sensually. It certainly leaves little to one's imagination. . . Jesus, Darcy! What are you doing?_

Sleep would be impossible. He rose to splash his face with cold water, trying to quell his arousal. He had never encountered a lady who had affected him so. Darcy sat on the bed and considered again the hasty departure of Miss Bennet. Although everyone had implored her for an explanation as to why she was so agitated and must leave so suddenly, she had not seemed disoriented and incapable of giving one.

"I do not fully understand what is happening. I will leave now and think about it. Maybe tomorrow my mind will be clearer." She turned to Darcy before leaving, "I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, what I said. . . I did not mean. . ."

"Do not trouble yourself, Miss Bennet. I can see something has happened to cause your present discomfort. I will use your own words now and advise you to 'let it go'." Darcy bowed and Lizzy and her assistant left the Bingleys' house.

"Oh, husband, Lizzy seemed to be in such turmoil, I am concerned! We should have offered for her to stay the night!" Emma was preoccupied with her friend's safety. It was not right to allow her to leave in such a state of mind.

"I do not think she would have agreed with that, dearest. I am sure she will be fine tomorrow and will explain what happened." Bingley took his wife's arm. "We should make an early night, Emma. Please excuse us, Darcy, Miss Darcy. This has been quite emotional; I must confess I am so very tired."

"I do feel the same, Mr. Bingley," stated Georgiana. She continued to find herself admiring Miss Bennet immensely. All she wanted to do was think about those million questions she had yet to ask her. "I am going to my chamber, Brother." She kissed her brother on the cheek and climbed the staircase.

 _Certainly tomorrow, I will have a response from Tilney, and then I will have an excuse to see how she is._ With this resolution in mind, Darcy found sleep. Not that his sleep was a peaceful one that night considering the explicit nature of his previous night's dreams.

"Look, Darcy, an express has just arrived for you," Bingley said handing his friend the letter over the breakfast table.

"This must be from Tilney; I was expecting it to arrive this morning. If you will excuse me, I would like to read it right away." Darcy opened the letter while still seated at the table.

 _London, 31 March 1811_

 _Darcy_

 _You cannot imagine my tutors' reaction upon your announcement. I feared that I would need to fetch their salts! Please, do introduce us to this woman. She will be welcome at the Royal Society anytime she might wish to come. Sooner is better. And you should also plan to be here when the time for her visit arrives._

 _Your thankful friend,_

 _Henry Tilney_

"Good news, Darcy?" Bingley was amused; it was a rare occasion to see the always-taciturn Darcy smiling.

"Good news, indeed, Bingley! Miss Bennet will be very pleased to learn that she has been invited to visit the Royal Society.

"Do you refer to the Royal Society of London for Improvement of Natural Knowledge, Brother?" exclaimed Georgiana. "This is such an honour!"

"Indeed, Georgiana! I dare say that Lizzy should be elected to the Royal Society." Emma said proudly. "She would be the first woman to be so!"[1] She laughed out loud. "I recalled one silly argument your sister, Caroline, tried to engage Lizzy in, about women's accomplishments. Oh dear god, if Lizzy is not accomplished, how are the rest of us, mere ladies, to be regarded?" she tittered.

Darcy raised his fingers to his lips, trying , in vain, to suppress a smile while he pictured the most bizarre scene where Caroline, a woman he thought might never had read an entire book in her life, began an argument with a person like Miss Bennet. _Oh, that must have been most entertaining._

"How do you know what this Royal Society is, Emma? And in so many details, it seems." Bingley eyed his wife suspiciously.

"I do read, Husband!" Emma feigned a shock. "But Lizzy may also have told me about this so called Society."

"I am sure she did, wife."

"I would like to visit Miss Bennet, Bingley. Would you mind accompanying me?" Darcy was glad that his bedtime musings from the previous evening of a reason to visit the doctor had come to fruition.

"Of course, Darcy, let me ready the horses. We should not waste any more time. I would like to see Lizzy myself too; I am a little concerned with last night's events."

The gentlemen took their leave and rode straight for the doctor's cottage.

"Why did it take so long for me to realize I was in a Jane Austen book, Fass?" Lizzy had just entered the cottage after the emotional evening.

"In my evaluation, Lizzy, you could not associate their names with the books because you had not met a main character."

"But Emma is a main character, for Christ's sake! And my favourite Austen heroine, no less! I know her last name is different now, but her personality is the same! How many times has she tried to match me with some poor unsuspecting soul?!"

Lizzy was still mortified for saying she loved Mr. Darcy out loud. It was true, but how can any woman from her world not love Mr. Darcy? "Fass, do you think some events from the books may be true?"

"If you are asking this regarding Georgiana, I have to say yes, it is possible. The reason why Mr. Bingley came to Netherfield is the same as in the book."

"Do you think I should warn Mr. Darcy? It may not have happened yet!"

"It may be a good thing to tell him."

"I will do it," Lizzy sighed. _I did bring with me real copies of 'Emma' and 'Pride & Prejudice'. Maybe I could give them those to read. Everything would be explained that way._

Lizzy put on her pyjamas, made a cup of tea and sat down on her couch. "Fass, did I upload any film version of _Pride & Prejudice_ in you?"

"You did, Lizzy, I have the Joe Wright movie from 2005 in my database."

"Oh, that is such a lovely version! Please project it will you?" Lizzy smiled through the whole movie. _Oh my god, Matthew Macfadyen is so handsome. . . But this Mr. Darcy here is even more. . ._ "Look at that!" The movie was showing the second proposal scene. The one where every woman watching immediately wanted their own tall, dark, and handsome man to come striding out of the mist towards them in his loose shirt, no cravat, his banyan billowing around his very nice legs and to tell them that they had bewitched him body and soul. "This is such a panty dropping scene!" _Damn you, Jane Austen, for skewing my expectations of men._

Lizzy's cottage was a singular thing. Since her arrival, she had tried to make the place functional for their use, the closest thing possible to home. Because of the rustic construction and the remote location, she could not do much.

With Fass, she had built a basic external bathroom; she could not stand this chamber pot stuff, it was disgusting. Fass found in his database simple instructions for a septic tank [2] plan and they worked to replicate it almost from day one. Sadly, Lizzy was not capable of building an energy supply large enough to support a water pump. So it was decided that Fass would pump the water manually when Lizzy wished to take a shower.

Lizzy was concerned about the limitations imposed by the land surrounding Netherfield. It was too mountainous, which precluded the installation of an eolic energy[3] plant, and she was having a hard time trying to build a photovoltaic system[4]; she did not have the necessary ways to produce crystalline silicon and using copper and gold were impossibly expensive. Lizzy already knew that the key to her success all began with large-scale electric energy production. She needed to find a place where power could be easily produced, therefore she knew her days at Netherfield were coming to an end.

Just behind the house was her biggest secret. Here Lizzy and Fass concealed their ship. It was still working, but did not have much fuel left, just enough for one location change, and not a far distance one. She used the ship as her laboratory. She was able to buy several items on this Earth; they were quite advanced here, especially regarding lab ware and reagents [5].

Inside, the cottage was simple and cosy. She had a refrigerator; Fass used some ship parts to make the external case and Lizzy synthesized an HFC gas[6], there was no way in hell she was going to destroy this world's ozone layer. Lizzy had a great sound system for she loved to listen to music while reading, cooking, or just resting. She decorated the place with what few items from home she was allowed to carry with her, it was not much; just some books, pictures, and her Pop![7] collection from _Guardians of the Galaxy_ [8] and _Once Upon a Time_ [9]. Despite everything, she has been through, Lizzy was happy; of course, there were times where she felt incredibly lonely, but she was well aware that all of this was the result of her own life choices.

Bingley and Darcy approached the cottage. Such strange sounds were coming from the background. "What is that sound? It seems like an unusual music performance," asked Darcy.

"This must be some of Lizzy's music from her home. It is quite different from ours."

They reached the door and Darcy could hear someone, a girl, singing. He did not fully understand what was being said, but he did catch some strange phrases '. . . I kissed a girl . . .' [10] _What on Earth could that mean?_ he thought.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy," greeted Fass. "Lizzy is working at the laboratory. Do you wish me to call her?"

"Hello, Fass, please do so!" Bingley looked at Darcy, who was completely distracted by the music being played, while Fass was announcing the gentlemen.  
The music ceased and Fass soon returned. "Lizzy asked you to wait for her in the parlour."

Bingley had been at her cottage previously so was not fascinated by it like Darcy seemed to be. He took a seat and watched his friend carefully. These last few days had shown a very different side of Darcy.

"Those are incredibly realistic paintings, Bingley!" He took a small frame with a smiling Miss Bennet at it. "Look, the rendering is so life-like."

"Good morning, gentlemen." Lizzy said as she walked through the kitchen door. She was wearing a simple gown. Darcy could not decide if it was a good or a bad thing. "And, Mr. Darcy, this is not a painting; it is a photograph. Maybe I will demonstrate what a photograph is for you one day." Lizzy was trying to remain calm, but she was still mortified from her outburst at the conclusion of their previous encounter. Her impertinent mind was also not helping at all. _Imagine that shot, a selfie with Mr. Darcy as my Facebook picture!_

"I am always eager to learn, Miss Bennet," Darcy replied with an amused look. He could see she was still embarrassed by last night's events.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having such important gentlemen at my humble abode?"

"Lizzy, stop it! I was worried about you. What happened last evening?" Bingley went straight to the point.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, I am fine. I had figured out something really important last evening and was quite overwhelmed by it. But I was able to think everything through already, and I am well. Do not worry please." Lizzy was still standing and walked to a bookshelf near the window. "Maybe if you read these novels it will help you understand. This one is for you, Mr. Bingley" Lizzy handed a copy of _Emma_ to Charles who smiled at the title.

"And this one is for you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy took the copy of _Pride & Prejudice _from Lizzy's hand. "You should read them first, and then we can discuss my observations."

"If you say this will be able to enlighten us somehow, I will surely read it; as soon as possible even if it is a novel." Mr. Darcy was intrigued by his book. "Miss Bennet, I also came to inform you that I received a reply from my friend in town. He and his tutors are looking forward to meeting you at your earliest convenience. I could arrange a visit to the Royal Society immediately if you wish."

"The Royal Society of London?! Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Darcy."

Lizzy impulsively took a couple of steps closer to Darcy, raised her arms, but stopped abruptly as if reminding herself of something. Darcy did not understand such a reaction but was glad to see she was pleased with his news.

"We will leave you now, Lizzy, for we know you are very busy." Charles stood and bowed.

As they were leaving, Lizzy took hold of Darcy's arm forcing him to turn to her. "Thank you again, Mr. Darcy. This opportunity of meeting such important people means a lot to me."

"There is nothing to thank me for, Miss Bennet. I will make the arrangements straight away. Do you have a date of preference for this excursion to town?"

"As soon as possible, sir." Lizzy bowed as the gentlemen proceeded towards their horses, stowed their reading assignments, and began their return to Netherfield.

As they returned, Bingley commented to his friend, "Lizzy was impossibly happy with your news, Darcy! For a moment I thought she was going to react as if she was on her own home world."

"Whatever are you speaking of, Bingley?"

"When Lizzy becomes very happy, she tends to forget our social rules and act upon hers."

"I still do not understand. . ."

Charles laughed, "On her Earth, they demonstrate gratitude by embracing. . ."

His friend's face remained puzzled.

"I thought she was going to clasp you to her bosom, a hug as she calls it, Darcy."

"Oh." _Why, oh why, did she not, god dammit!?_ It would be another long night.

[1] The first women to be elected to the Royal Society were Kathleen Lonsdale and Marjory Stephenson in 1945.

[2] A septic tank is a key component of the septic system, a small-scale sewage treatment system common in areas that lack connection to main sewage pipes.

[3] Eolic energy is electric power generated from wind using wind turbines, often referred to as wind power. Eolic energy plants are considered one of the best alternatives to currently electric energy sources because it is renewable, widely distributed, clean and produces no greenhouse gas emissions during operation.

[4] Photovoltaic Cell is an electrical device that converts the energy of light directly into electricity by the photovoltaic effect, which is a physical and chemical phenomenon.

[5] Lab ware is glassware used at a laboratory such as beakers. Reagents are chemical products used to make chemical reactions.

[6] HFC (Hydro Fluorocarbon) gasses are used as refrigerants ;made up of hydrogen, fluorine, and carbon atoms; in place of HCFCs (Hydro chlorofluorocarbons) and the great villains, the CFCs (chlorofluorocarbons) which are made up of chlorine, fluorine and carbon atoms. HFCs have zero ozone depletion potential but do contribute to global warming.

[7] Funko's POP! Vinyl lines are figures modelled in a Japanese super deformed ( _chibi_ ) style, from franchises including Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Disney, _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potter_ and other pop culture entities. Funko is releasing Pops from almost everything; maybe someday a Darcy and Elizabeth Pop! will join my Baby Groot, Thor, and Iron Man ones.

[8] "Guardians of the Galaxy" is a 2014 Marvel Cinematographic Universe (MCU) movie. It has a baby tree dancing Jacksons 5, check it out! ...h?v=nZR9gggVOLk but come right back here when you are done.

[9 _] Once Upon a Time_ is that magnificent ABC series. If you don't watch it, just do it. . . It is perfect! Captain Hook is so damn hot!

[10] You all know what that is I hope so! Sing along with me, you know you want to. ". . . and I liked it. . ." But if you didn't recognize the music playing, it is "I Kissed a Girl" from the wonderful Katy Perry.

 **So we have covered HFCs, the lovely Japanese chibi figures, septic tanks, Lizzy's loaning library, and kissing girls. Leave suggestions to cool off our hot and bothered dear boy at the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lizzy was utterly busy for the next couple of days. She so wanted to call on Netherfield; she was curious and a bit nervous about the gentlemen's reactions from her disclosing the existence of those books. Her responsibilities as Meryton's doctor prevented her from doing so.

Fass was in the laboratory, and Lizzy decided to go for a walk to think; she dearly loved exercise, especially when her mind was troubled as it was now. She approached the top of a small hill that ended in a lovely stream. The path was bordered by trees; the birds singing and the sound of the water flowing always brought Lizzy a wonderful feeling of inner peace.

She heard a horse approaching her at rapid gait and turned to look back along the path so she could see who was coming her way. Lizzy smiled when she realized it was Mr. Darcy, although she thought his pace much too fast for just a morning ride.

When he neared her, she greeted him, "Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I hope everyone at the Bingleys' house is well; I have been so busy that I could not call upon them."

Darcy pulled up and abruptly dismounted his horse. His face was a stony mask, but Lizzy could see anger in his demeanour as he strode towards her. "Who are you? What do you want? What does all this mean?" he shouted, holding up the book.

"I do not understand, sir. What is the matter?" Lizzy braced herself. Mr. Darcy was in a state of pure rage.

"Do not dare to dissemble that you do not understand what I mean!" Darcy took a few steps closer to Lizzy and grabbed her arm with so much strength that it hurt.

"Please, Mr. Darcy, calm down. You are hurting me." Lizzy tried to remain calm, and not raise her voice as Darcy had done to diffuse the situation.

"Are you with them? Are you here to blackmail me, following their orders?" Darcy spit out through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on her arm making Lizzy writhe in pain.

"Let go of me! I have no idea what you are talking about!" In vain, Lizzy pushed him hard with her free arm; he would not let her go.

"And did you and your associates actually think that showing me this would make me agree to marry you?" he said with a disgusted snarl and a voice full of disdain. "You would never be suitable as a wife for someone like me! You are a nobody!" With that, Darcy released her arm and launched the book over the hill where it teetered precariously on a ledge.

Lizzy jumped over the tree trunk near where they stood and jumped over the ledge launching herself at where her precious novel lay, praying to reach the book before it slid into the water. "How I hate my name. It has been nothing but trouble . . .," she grumbled to herself when she finally had the book in her hands. Lizzy lay on the ground, dirty and slightly bruised, holding the book tight and taking deep breaths.

After observing her frantic actions and regaining control of his temper, Darcy became extremely embarrassed. Even if all his conjectures were correct, he, being a gentleman, should not have said what he just had said to a lady.

Lowering his voice but maintaining his cold manner, he called to her. "Miss Bennet, let me help you back up." He approached her and offered his hand.

"I hate my name," she shouted. "It is a cursed name!"

 _Paul and Lizzy decided to get a coffee after their Quantum Mechanics [1] class. They were sharing a blueberry muffin when Lizzy heard the door open. "Oh god, here comes Mike. . ."_

 _"_ _Hi, Paul, I see you are with the child prodigy. Isn't it a felony? You know, statutory rape."_

 _"_ _Hi to you too, Paul," answered Lizzy. "First, I am eighteen already; second, Paul is my friend."_

 _Without being invited, Mike took a seat. "Is your name really Elizabeth Bennet? Were your parents that uncreative or just cruel?"_

 _"_ _Oh, but I think my parents were amazing! Tell me one woman that doesn't want to be Elizabeth Bennet. It has historical significance, yours, on the other hand, is plain and boring. But it just fits your personality, does it not?" Lizzy smiled wickedly while taking a sip of her coffee._

 _"_ _Fuck you!" Mike cursed, pushed his chair back, and stormed out._

 _Lizzy and Paul's eyes met and they laughed. "Now be serious, Lizzy, isn't it kind of weird having that name?"_

 _Lizzy sighed. "Oh, I hated it at school. When we had to read 'Pride & Prejudice', and every kid began to pick on me_, _I became really upset due to all the teasing. One day I came home crying, cursing my mom for naming me after a literary character."_

 _"_ _But you don't seem to mind it now."_

 _"_ _No, absolutely not. My mom really loved Jane Austen. Imagine her joy when she married a Bennet! I understand her, and so should you."_

 _"_ _Why should I?" Paul asked puzzled._

 _"_ _Please, what would your daughter's name be if your name was Paul Grey?"_

 _"_ _Jean! [2]" Paul grinned at her._

 _"_ _So, you see, I do have a point. You understand, don't you?"_

Lizzy calmed her breathing, looked up, and reached for Darcy's proffered hand. "My mother named me after one of the main characters in this book you know. She loved its author very much. This novel is a classic from my world; it is one of the most loved books of all time." Lizzy tried brushing her hands over her dirty clothes to make herself more presentable.

Darcy observed that she was still holding the book tightly in her other hand. "Yes, but why did you endanger yourself like that after a simple book?"

"This is not a simple book! It was my mother's book. I could not bring many things with me, Mr. Darcy. So everything I did bring is precious. I could not lose this." Lizzy said, clasping her treasured novel to her chest. "I feel we may need to start over, Mr. Darcy. It was never my intention to bring you so much distress."

"But how can that be?" Darcy coldly asked pointing to the book. "It contains too much information that only Wickham and his ilk could have known!"

"My theory is that in this alternative Earth where I have landed, the author's books are not fictional." Lizzy looked up to the sky. _I always knew Tolkien was captured by aliens and was telling their history with 'The Lord of The Rings'; there was an entirely new language, for Christ's sake!_ Lizzy tried humouring herself, but the truth was she had been putting up a brave front for far too long and was feeling scared, sad, and lonely.

"This is a fantastical theory is it not?"

"I agree, but it also seems the most logical explanation," Lizzy said now looking into his icy blue eyes. Darcy remained silent, so she continued. "I can prove that this is a book from my Earth if you would like. If you recall, I have mentioned something called a movie." Lizzy waited for confirmation from him. Mr. Darcy nodded and she proceeded "I brought with me one movie based on this very same book."

"And how can your _so called_ movie prove anything?" Darcy was feeling calmer but was still somehow angry and thus sarcastic.

"Because it is not _my_ movie, it was not _made_ by me. . . It is something like a play, with actors and music." Lizzy sighed, indeed that would mean nothing to him; he did not know how a movie was much less how it was produced. She looked down at her hands gripping her novel. _All I wanted to do was to help him understand my unintentioned declaration of love and to maybe prevent any harm coming to Miss Darcy._ "I have always suffered humiliation because of my name, Mr. Darcy. People used to tease me, especially when I was a child, about it because I was named after a literary heroine. I would never assume you would be willing to be involved with someone like me; I know I am not suitable to anyone on this Earth, and I do not have any romantic aspirations."

Darcy did not know how to respond to that. He was now reconsidering his assumptions. The plot against Georgiana had occurred long before she had been found by Charles. _'Tis indeed impossible that she could have been a part of their plot_.

There was a pause but Lizzy sensed that Mr. Darcy was considering what she had said, so she continued. "It was not my intention to upset you; I just wished for you and the Bingleys to understand me better. I am so, so sorry, please forgive me."

As rational thought began to return to him, Darcy was mortified. She was apologising sincerely, but he was the one that should be doing so. He saw the pain in her eyes and bruises forming by his hold on her arm. _How could I have done such thing to a woman?_ _I am little better than Wickham!_ He continued to remain silent, his inner thoughts in turmoil. _What could I possibly say to her now after my actions?_

Without even realizing the gentleman's changing thoughts, Lizzy proceeded. "I thought that I could help you. Georgiana is a dear girl. I wished to prevent the terrible events in this book from happening to her." Lizzy looked away from him. "But judging by your reaction, sir, I think that I am too late."

Each of her words made Darcy feel worse. All he wanted was to disappear, but he knew that she deserved an explanation for his behaviour. He was astonished that, even after her bruised arm and his callous disregard of a possession so precious to her, she stood there apologising to him. She was heavy-hearted not because of her own pain, but because she was not able to prevent harm to his dear sister.

 _I misjudged her completely! All I have heard about her is how kind and caring she is; she has trusted me with her deepest secret, and what have I done? Thrown her good intentions in her face and accused her of wrongdoing. The wrongs were mine. I have to make amends, but I need to share this burden. 'Tis destroying my ability to reason._

"Indeed, Miss Bennet. It happened a year ago, but twas much worse than presented in this book."

"How is that, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked concern in her voice.

"Wickham did seek Georgiana's dowry, but he was not alone in his plan. Georgiana always thought of him as a brother, so he knew trying to seduce her would have been pointless." Darcy sat down heavily on the fallen log. "He would have done anything for her dowry; so he made a deal with another man, John Willoughby, to seduce my sister."

Lizzy gasped, as she looked at him, shocked.

He looked up at her, startled by her response, "Do you know this man too, Miss Bennet?"

"He is a character from another Jane Austen book. One I do not have with me."

"I see. . ." Darcy continued to hold her gaze, silently imploring her to sit beside him. "This tale is very ugly; do you truly want to hear it?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, please." Lizzy sat on the vacant spot next to him.

"Wickham arranged to meet her at Ramsgate and introduced her to his friend. After a few weeks, the cad inveigled poor, unsuspecting Georgiana so constantly that she was besotted. She was but fifteen, so naïve." Darcy clasped his hands together as if in pain. "I will not tell you of the particulars, 'tis not of importance. Their plan, Miss Bennet, was to obligate Georgiana to marry Willoughby and they would share her dowry."

"How would they be able to bring about such a marriage? Georgiana has means enough to not force her hand by being compromised, as your society calls it."

"You are correct, Miss Bennet. They knew that compromising her would not alter my decision as her guardian to not grant her dowry." Darcy exhaled "I will tell of her plight once and for all. I must share it with someone. Forgive me for what I am about to say. Willoughby forced himself on my sister. He ravished her."

Lizzy felt sick, _this can't be true! Poor Georgiana!_ "I don't. . . I. . ."

Darcy took her hand. "She was inconsolable after the episode. The pair brought her to me and bragged about what they had done. They thought my pride would cause me to force my little sister to be tied to that animal for life." He released her hand. "I could not go the courts. They almost always favour the gentleman in such cases and the public humiliation would have destroyed her, so I took her to Pemberley."

"And you let them go free?" Lizzy cried in indignation.

"Of course not. I learnt of all their debts, bought them, and used my connections to put them on a prisoner's ship to Australia. I might have had them killed, but I could not do such thing. They are far away now, that is all that signifies."

"How is Georgiana recovering?" Lizzy was feeling light-headed; her voice was a mere whisper.

"She is not the same as before. She is afraid of all men; the only one she trusts is Mr. Bingley. I fear for her future. She will not participate in the Season. I do not think she will ever be able to bring herself to marry. Who will care for her if I am not here?"

"We will find a way, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy sadly replied and reached out for his hand, which had just held hers.

Darcy's heart warmed a little at her use of the word ' _We'_.

[1] Quantum Mechanics or Quantum Physics is a branch of physics that studies the behavior of particles on atomic levels. In the early nineteenth-century, physicists discovered that very small matters (we are talking about electrons or smaller particles) don't behave upon Newton's laws. All those things we learn at high about mechanical physics don't apply to atoms; this was the study subject of many famous scientists including Albert Einstein.

[2] Jean Grey is a character from X-Men, and X-Men is also a Marvel Universe creation. (I don't like DC very much, that's why most of my comic references are Marvel)

Leave your comments about our crazy Darcy!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Calm down, my lovelies. Nothing about Georgiana's tragic past will be mentioned again. I just needed to provide her with a worse backstory than the original. Also, no slight against great universities or their graduates is intended by anything in this chapter, I am from a great university (of my country of course) after all, but is needed for the story arc. This is AU, remember. And have I told you all that my beta is the best? Really, she rocks!**_

 **Chapter 7**

The couple walked in companionable silence towards Lizzy's cottage, contemplating their previous quarrel. Darcy looked askance at her and could see the bruises left by his own hand. He reached for her discoloured arm and touched it gently. "God, what have I done? Please forgive me, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy turned her eyes to where Mr. Darcy was caressing her arm. "Oh! It seems I will have to use long sleeves for the next few days," she said surprised at the bruising already in evidence. "You can get very brutal when angered, Mr. Darcy. You should learn to control your temper; it will do you no good," Lizzy added with a sad smile.

Darcy was heavy hearted. _How can I seek her favour now? Why would she ever forgive me?_ "What I did was inexcusable, Miss Bennet. I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I am a selfish person and I must do so."

Lizzy was opening the door to her house and turned around to look Mr. Darcy in the eyes. "Of course, you can ask my forgiveness, Mr. Darcy. It surprises me that you would be willing to ask such thing of, as you said, a _nobody_."

The gentleman froze in his place. He was mortified at not only having said such a thing, but in hearing his callous words repeated back to him. He could not recall being this embarrassed. His face burned red from shame and regret.

Lizzy laughed heartily. "I was sporting with you, Mr. Darcy. I guess this is not a good time for my teasing. . . I tend to joke when I get nervous to lighten the mood, but you are not used to such thing, I should not have done that."

Darcy let out a deep breath. "I am not used to it indeed, but if you allow me to continue our acquaintance, I hope that I will learn how to discern your teasing from a serious declaration. I certainly have not the talent which some people possess to immediately catch the tone of conversation with new acquaintances."

"Why would I not allow you to continue? Maybe this episode was a necessary one; I do believe in fate. And I hope that I can call you a friend, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy entered the cottage and extended her hand, inviting Mr. Darcy to follow her. "Come inside, I think we both could use a cup of tea or at least a glass of water." Sensing Darcy's hesitation on being in a room alone with her, she let out an exasperated breath. "After all that happened, you will still hold on some convention of propriety that I am clearly not attached to?"

Darcy thought about her words, _"It is true, with everything that has passed between us this week I must reconsider the rules of gentlemanly behaviour when interacting with her."_ A newly resolved Darcy walked through the door "I am sorry, Miss Bennet, 'tis hard to let go of old habits which have been the product of a lifetime on such short notice. I will do my best, be patient with me. And nothing would bring me more pleasure then being considered your friends."

Lizzy looked back and smiled; it was amazing how she had gone from wanting to crawl into her bed and cry until she fell asleep to feeling at peace again in so short of a time. "Take a seat, Mr. Darcy. What can I get you?"

"A cup of tea would be nice thank you."

"Tea it is then!" Lizzy disappeared trough the kitchen's door.

Darcy took a good look around her parlour one more time. It contained some rather odd items he had never seen before. _"I must ask about those things, they seem so interesting."_ A movement caught his attention; it was Fass entering the room. "Good morning, Mr. Fass."

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. Lizzy asked me to come in here for a while." Fass took a seat, not because he desired or needed to, but because he had been programmed to do so while waiting for orders.

Lizzy came back with the cups and served their tea. "I trust you, Mr. Darcy. I do not know why, but I do." Lizzy took a seat beside Darcy. "I see in you a good partner who will be able to help me here. As you may imagine, it is very difficult to deal within a society I do not understand well."

"I would be honoured to be able to help you. I feel that I have a lot that I can learn from your experiences."

"So do I," Lizzy smiled and touched his hand. "I still have a lot to learn, and your support would mean the world to me. I had known you for only two days when you made my wish to meet the scientific community here come true."

"The credit is not mine; everyone there was already looking for you."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I assumed that you might like to know more about me, about my world. . ."

"Yes, I would like nothing better."

"I supposed it to be so. I will have Fass help with your learning process. He has a lot of information stored within him, and he can show you all that you would like to know. I just need to change Fass's permissions to allow you to give orders to him. He just obeys me now."

"I suppose that I will need to ask for this permission."

"Answer, not ask. Fass will ask you some questions, you only have to provide the answers, and it is done."

"It sounds simple enough."

"It is." Lizzy got up and walked to Fass. "Fass, set up a new user account." Lizzy turned to Darcy "When he begins asking you a question, answer it."

"Your full name, please?"

"Fitzwilliam David Michael Darcy"

"Where do you live?"

"Pemberley, Derbyshire"

"Who is your favourite person?"

"Georgiana."

"New user complete."

Lizzy clapped her hands. "We are ready, Mr. Darcy. Now you can ask Fass anything. He will show you anything that you would wish to see, and he will also be able to suggest some new topics that you may be interested in."

"What should I do now?" Darcy was curious about what he would be able to learn.

"You can ask him anything that you wish to know about my world, the science I use, our history, and our culture. The possibilities are endless," Lizzy happily replied.

"I will begin with something I have wondered about since the last time I was here." Darcy turned to Fass "Can you explain about music in your world, Mr. Fass?"

"Certainly, Mr. Darcy. Would you not like to hear some first?"

Darcy looked at Lizzy; she nodded and he answered, "Yes, I heard a song the last time I visited. The lyrics spoke of kissing girls. . ."

"Oh! You heard that! That is a very suggestive song, Mr. Darcy. It may offend your sensibilities," Lizzy teased.

"Hardly, Miss Bennet," Darcy scoffed. _I have visited brothels after all. I doubt a song can offend me._

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy" replied Fass in his usual cold, emotionless tone. "The song you refer to is named ' _I Kissed a Girl_ '; the singer is named Katy Perry. She is Lizzy's favourite singer."

Fass played the song, the music and singer's voice were as Darcy had remembered them, but there was no instrument nor were Fass's lips moving. Darcy's eyes widen. _Where is this sound coming from? How is that possible?_

Sensing the unspoken question, Lizzy said, "In my world we can _capture_ artists performing songs, they are called a recordings, so that you can hear them anywhere and anytime you might wish. Some of them are by extremely famous, important, influential people who are very rich."

"This is too fantastic! Imagine being able to keep for life a beautiful piece of music whose performance you had heard which moved you, and to be able to listen to it whenever you would like!"

Lizzy was impressed by his consideration. He indeed had a fine mind; she was sure that she had done the right thing by giving him access to Fass. "I like the way you think, Mr. Darcy. You have an agile intellect."

Darcy kept asking questions and learning what Fass was able to do; he was beginning to appreciate all the novelties as Fass and Miss Bennet presented them to him. _The ability to do this moving painting is brilliant. She comes from a special place indeed._

Lizzy began preparing lunch; Darcy was so immersed in his discoveries that he did not give it a second thought when she invited him to join her, quickly accepting.

 _Yes,_ she reassured herself once again, _I made the right decision._

It was late in the afternoon when Darcy realised how long he had been at her cottage. "I am sorry for imposing on your generosity, Miss Bennet. I lost all sense of time; 'tis too interesting."

"Do not worry, Mr. Darcy. I can arrange for you to spend some time with Fass in the future; I am sure you have a lot to understand yet."

"As you said, Miss Bennet, the possibilities are indeed endless." Preparing to depart, he took her hand raised it his lips, and kissed it gently.

Lizzy blushed, but collected herself when she recalled something of importance she wished to ask him. "Mr. Darcy, may I ask you when could we arrange the visit to the Royal Society? I am a bit anxious for that. . ."

"Of course, Miss Bennet. Would next Monday afternoon be acceptable? We could leave after Sunday service. And as you are my guest; you must stay at Darcy House."

"I would not wish to impose, Mr. Darcy. I could go and come back on the same day."

"Nonsense! I will have none of this. We will travel as I explained to you," he said in a voice that would brook no opposition, "and I must escort you to the Society."

"That would be most agreeable, Mr. Darcy, for I do not know how to one is to behave among these scientists. I may need your assistance; after all, they are your friends."

"I will do anything to help you, Miss Bennet. You can be assured of that."

Lizzy could not stop herself; she closed the short distance between them and held him close to her. "Thank you so much, Mr. Darcy."

Still being hugged by Lizzy, he replied, "Please, do not thank me, Miss Bennet. I cannot bear it! You need never thank me for anything. It will take a lifetime to make amends for my ungentleman like actions earlier. I will do anything for you to make it up to you."

Darcy marvelled at the sensation of having her so close. She smelt of spring and something else, something wonderful, and her soft flesh was pressed against him. His arms moved around her of their own volition; she was in his arms now and he felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. _Stop it, Darcy! Pull yourself together._

Instead of acting upon his impulses, he commented, "So this is the said 'hug'. . ." Darcy tightened his arms in the 'hug'.

Lizzy let her head rest on his shoulder. "Yes, it is." _Mr. Bingley must have told him about this,_ she mused.

Darcy had long since returned to Netherfield and Lizzy was feeling exhausted. The happiness she had felt earlier slipped away and his angry outburst from that morning when he first came upon her came rushing back. It was too much emotional upheaval for just one day. All she wanted now was her bed and sleep, but sleep would not come; her mind was in too much turmoil.

 _'You are a nobody!'_ Of the entire occurrence, these words had hurt the most. She had worked her entire life to be somebody. Lizzy understood anger and the reactions it could evoke in people; once upon a time, she had been exactly like that.

She had always been the different one; she was fifteen years old when she applyed for early acceptance to MIT [1], her classmates had been vicious. The truth was they were jealous because she was gifted and jealousy brings out the very worst in people, especially teenagers. She was bullied constantly, she tried to ignore them, but her temper finally got the best of her. She would pick fights, returned their bitter epithets with voracity and so never had a single friend in school. Nothing seemed right; she felt out of place, as if she didn't belong there. It was torture every day she was there. The happiest day of her life was when she received her acceptance letter to MIT. _Everything will be better now!_ she thought. But Lizzy was both naive and wrong; if jealousy was a problem in high school; at university it was a million times worse.

Her classmates despised her; all MIT students thought that they were special, thus she was too young to be one of them. Even some professors treated her with disdain. But there was a sign of hope; his name was Paul. Paul was a sweet guy that took her under his wing on her first day. Lizzy was so young and seemed so lost. He knew that, without assistance, she would be swallowed by the enormity of the university machine she was entering. He became her guide and her first friend. In return, what he discovered from being around Lizzy, realising her abilities, awed him. _If only they would give her a chance! We have so much we could learn with her wonderful mind._ Paul always felt blessed for knowing Lizzy.

Besides Paul, the rest of Lizzy's support group was her family. Her parents, Jolene and John, and younger sister, Nathalie, meant the world to her. They knew how truly remarkable Lizzy was and were always supportive and immensely proud of her. Her mother was always there for her when she needed her, which was often since she was always in trouble, or suffered from hurt feelings or both when she was young. Nathalie was four years younger than she was and held Lizzy up as a role model; Lizzy was her hero.

At university, Lizzy had to prove herself over and over again. Nothing she did or conjectured was easily accepted. In the beginning, she would lock herself in her dorm room and cry for it was all so unfair. Unlike in school, she quickly developed a thick skin and was able to deflect all the jealous, vicious comments and attempts to sabotage her work. As she approached graduation, things began to really look up; she could not be loved or even liked for herself, but she was indeed respected for her abilities. Lizzy was invited to participate in several master programs from top universities around the world; she even considered studying in Japan.

Her love life had never been a priority, but she was still young. Boys were intimidated by her; she was a powerful, witty woman, who would not take any nonsense from any man. When she was eighteen, she started dating an older classmate but it did not last. As he said when they broke up, he ' _felt emasculated by her.'_ Lizzy had only short, meaningless, physical relationships after that. She was not willing to deal with that kind of drama again, but she certainly enjoyed the sex.

Just when she thought her personal life had become somewhat normal, the sisters of Fate [2] intervened and Clotho [2] spun a different thread for her life. Her worst fear came true. Her family was driving up to attend her graduation ceremony; her father loved to drive and would always take them on road trips. But this road trip ended in a cruel twist of fate that almost destroyed Lizzy; a truck drifted across the center lane of the road and crashed into their car. Jolene and John were killed instantly. Nathalie was life-flighted to a hospital were Atropos [2] ensured that an incompetent physician was on duty that shift; his lack of knowledge about basic first aid procedures killed Lizzy's sweet baby sister as surely as the truck driver had caused her to be sent there in the first place.

Lizzy was inconsolable. _Why is life so cruel to me? What have I done to deserve so much punishment?_ was all she could think. As he had since the beginning of their friendship, Paul supported her through it all; let her mourn in the way she felt was the best. The fact that her sister might still be with her if not for some unqualified doctor drove her to choose medical school for her postgraduate studies. She shut herself off from the world; immersed her mind in the coursework, and simultaneously decided to build a system that could be used to support medical diagnoses. But she built something even greater than her original intent; she built Fass.

In the end, she returned to her old self, returning to the world of the living, but there was something still missing; she had a hole in her heart. Nothing could hold her attention anymore; studying just bored her to death. When she was invited to participate in the mission through the wormhole, there was not a moment's hesitation on her part that she would go. Lizzy was aware that by accepting she was probably facing certain death, but she felt like she was facing a slow death if she stayed.

When disaster had once again struck those close to her and she arrived on this other Earth, Lizzy could have seen it as the fates once more intervening to destroy her life. The new Lizzy was made of stronger stuff and understood this was her chance to start over; to help people, to improve their lives; to make a difference and leave all of her past far, far behind. Mr. Darcy's vile words had brought back all her feelings of inadequacy. She had not come as far as she thought. She was all by herself, no loving family, no Paul, just her. _I do not belong here; I will never belong. I will never belong anywhere._ Lizzy didn't cry; she was proud of being strong, and found crying showed a weakness of character. But she decided to be weak just for today. Tears flowed from her eyes until sleep took their place.

A/N:

 _ **[1] MIT is the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, one of the foremost and respected research and education universities in the world for the physical sciences and engineering.**_

 _ **[2] The Moirai or Fates were three sister deities in Greek mythology, incarnations of destiny and life. Their names were Clotho, the one who spins the thread of life; Lachesis, she who draws the lots and determines how long one lives, by measuring the thread of life; and Atropos, the inevitable, she who chose how someone dies by cutting the thread of life with her shears.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lizzy woke up feeling much better. _Sometimes all you need is a good cry._ She was preparing to visit the Netherfield tenants. Although she usually kept a very organised schedule, her impending visit to the Royal Society forced her to rearrange some tasks, but visiting the tenants was not one that could be put off.

She was trying to tame her unruly hair when she heard the doorbell ring. Fass was gathering needed items in the laboratory for the Netherfield calls, so Lizzy hurried to see who this impromptu caller was. As the only physician in the village, such calls were not uncommon.

"Mr. Darcy! I did not expect a visit from you this morning." Lizzy bowed politely. "I hope everything is well." She was puzzled by his flustered state upon his arrival; Darcy was catching his breath as if he had run a marathon.

"Good Morning, Miss Bennet." Darcy stared at her, _and here are the trousers again, such very nice legs._ "I am sorry to intrude, but I just learnt from Bingley that you were to visit the tenants."

"Indeed I am, Mr. Darcy. In fact, I was just leaving, you were lucky to still find me here." Lizzy smiled to herself as she regarded this rather impulsive Mr. Darcy.

"I feared that I would not be able to reach you in time." Darcy had collected himself by this time and was again the same reserved person Lizzy was used to seeing. "I wish not to impose, but would it be acceptable for me to accompany you on your visits? Charles asked for my assistance with his lands, but his duties towards his wife prevented him from showing me the grounds today. When he told me that you were to pay a visit to the tenants this morning, I decided it would be a good opportunity if I could join you."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy's eyes twinkled. "This would be most agreeable!"

Fass walked through the door at that moment, announcing they were ready to leave.

"Mr. Darcy, we are using the car this morning. Do you have any objection?" Lizzy asked.

"This _car_ you refer to, would be the vehicle I saw you in the day we were introduced?" Darcy had been very curious about the function of her carriage.

"Exactly, Mr. Darcy," she simply stated.

"I would enjoy nothing better, Miss Bennet."

"Cannot you call me Lizzy, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy pleaded.

Darcy shrugged uncomfortably "I. . . It is. . ."

"It is no problem, Mr. Darcy. Shall we go?"

Lizzy was driving very slowly while Fass and Mr. Darcy set in the backseat; this arrangement was the safest for transporting Lizzy's medical bottles that were placed in the seat next to her.

"And how exactly is this _car_ propelled, Mr. Fass?" Darcy decided to use any time he could have with Fass to further his knowledge of her world.

 _Oh, this will be interesting._ Lizzy mused. _The technology behind a car can be a little tricky._

"It is quite simple, Mr. Darcy." Fass used a tablet to show some illustrations to Darcy. "We use a motor or engine, as you might call it, which is ignited by electricity. This motor consists of pistons that perform up and down movements to generate mechanical energy. Are you familiar with the mechanical energy theory, Mr. Darcy?" Darcy nodded and Fass continued, "So, this energy is transferred to an axis that is connected to the wheels, we use the word tyre to name this particular kind of wheel. The tyre then begins its movement. A driver, Lizzy at the present moment, controls the speed the tyres will move."

"That is an unbelievable advancement in the use of mechanical energy," exclaimed Mr. Darcy. "We could apply this to several applications on our land! It would improve the workers life immensely!"

 _Who would have thought that Mr. Darcy's reaction would be that?_ Lizzy smiled, looking at an unsuspecting Darcy in the rear-view mirror.

Darcy continued his questions to Fass about an infinite variety of subjects during the visits; he found this unusual _tablet_ very helpful in his learning process indeed.

The party arrived at Netherfield in time for dinner. Darcy had informed Lizzy that Mrs. Bingley was demanding her presence and Georgiana would like to continue their acquaintance as well. Lizzy and Darcy had just stepped into the foyer when a very excited Emma approached the pair.

"Oh, Lizzy. ´Tis is the most beautiful thing I have ever read!" Emma said, handing Lizzy her book. "I am a romantic heroine! And so lovely!"

"Calm down, dearest. Let them in so they may make themselves comfortable before you attack Lizzy with all of your questions," Bingley laughed at his wife's manners.

"Oh, of course, I apologise." Emma guided them into the parlour. "Dear Georgiana read it also. Is it not the best romance you have ever read, my dear?"

Georgiana smiled "´Tis a very good story indeed, Emma. Is it not amazing that you are a character in a book from Miss Bennet's home? How is that possible, Miss Bennet?"

"I do not know, Miss Darcy. I was also surprised when I realised that was the case." Lizzy did not know what else to say, she truly had no idea what all this meant.

Emma took her husband's hand and said playfully "Me, married to Mr. Knightley! That would not do, do you not agree, husband?"

"Indeed, I much prefer the current arrangement," Charles smiled warmly.

"Are you acquainted with Mr. Knightley, Emma?" Lizzy asked with surprise in her voice wondering about all the other characters of Miss Austen's novels. _Do the Bennets exist here in this world also? Why have I not encountered them yet?_

"Yes! Mr. Knightley lives near my former home at Donwell. But he is still unmarried; his brother, John, has leased Hartfield and resides there now with his wife, Jane." Emma laughed as she recalled something. "Oh dear, I did not ever mention it to you, Lizzy, that I have a cousin that shares your name. Jane's sister is also called Elizabeth Bennet!"

Lizzy exchanged a knowing glance with Darcy. _How can I enquire about the Bennets without raising any suspicions? I cannot expose the Darcys!_

Darcy was able to sense something was amiss with Miss Bennet. _She probably wishes to ask some questions but is reticent for she does not want to expose my confidences regarding my sister and myself._ With a warm heart for Miss Bennet's consideration, Darcy decided to put forth the question himself. "And who are those Bennets, Mrs. Bingley?"

"Jane and Elizabeth are my cousins, Mr. Darcy. They have three younger sisters as well. The Bennets used to live here, at Longbourn until Mr. Bennet died three years ago. The property was entailed so my father took them to live at Hartfield. Jane, as I said, married John Knightley, our neighbour shortly thereafter. When my own father passed away and I married Charles, I moved to Netherfield and the Knightleys established themselves at my old home. Elizabeth is still unmarried and lives with them. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty, the fourth daughter, live at a cottage arranged for by Mr. John Knightley. The others two Bennet daughters are married too. Mary lives at Rosings Park in Kent and is now Mrs. Collins, Lydia married Highbury's parson, Mr. Elton. The rumours at the time were that she had been compromised!" Emma giggled.

"Emma! You do not know the particulars of their attachment!" reprimanded Bingley; sometimes Emma could be very intrusive into the affairs of others.

"Please, Charles. _Everyone_ gossiped about that when it happened, but they are now happily married, so no harm was done." Emma turned to Mr. Darcy, who seemed very interested in this tale. "Mr. Darcy, Rosings Park belongs to someone in your family, does it not?

"Indeed, Mrs. Bingley, the property belonged to my late aunt, Lady Catherine. My cousins live there now."

"So you are acquainted with the Collinses, for Mr. Collins is the village parson at Hunsford."

"I am not, Mrs. Bingley. It has been many years since I visited Rosings Park, before my aunt's death. We were estranged."

 _What does all this mean? Anne must be married then if his cousins live at Rosings Park. This is so confusing._ Lizzy's curiosity was peaked and she was eager to know the whereabouts of every character. She wished to know all their stories; this was far too interesting. "And, who lives in Longbourn now, Emma?"

"That would be the Brandons, Lizzy. Colonel Brandon and his wife, Elinor. I am surprised you have not met them yet."

"Now that you mentioned, I recalled that I have met them, Emma. I am not very good with names." Lizzy said.

A servant announced that dinner was served bringing to an end one of the most revealing conversations Lizzy had ever had since her arrival. _Will I meet Elizabeth Bennet one day?_ She felt her heart tighten in her chest and butterflies in her stomach; she felt anxious and had no idea the reason why.

Once again, the traditional separation of the sexes was forgotten at the end of the meal, and all attendants proceeded to the music room. Emma requested that Georgiana play the pianoforte for them. While the attentions of the Bingleys were focussed on the music, Darcy decided to approach Miss Bennet for a private conversation.

"Miss Bennet, I could perceive you were a bit overwhelmed this evening. Are the names that were mentioned by Mrs. Bingley also familiar to you?"

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy, they are all familiar. Some you have read about already, but all the others are also from books. But the pairings are different." Lizzy's mind returned to the information about the Bennets existence. "I do not know what all of this means."

"Maybe it is just that our stories, as told in your world and separated by time and distance, are not accurate. Do not concern yourself, Miss Bennet, this has no consequence." Darcy tried to relieve Miss Bennet's disquiet, but he was also considering the implications of the existence of an Elizabeth Bennet like the one in the borrowed novel. _But as she pointed out, the pairings are not the same,_ he reassured himself

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, maybe you are right."

Georgina finished her performance and joined her brother. "Miss Bennet, I have wished that I could speak to you some time, there is so much I wish to know about your world."

"Of course, Miss Darcy, I will be pleased to answer any of your questions. But will you call me Lizzy?" She looked at Darcy, searching for any sign of disapproval, "If that is acceptable, of course, Mr. Darcy."

"By all means, Miss Bennet, I have no objections to it." Darcy smiled warmly at Lizzy and his sister.

"I will only accept it if you call me Georgiana."

"So we have an agreement, Georgiana."

"Indeed we have, Lizzy." Georgiana was very touched by Lizzy's warm and open nature. _If only I could overcome my mistaken past, and become just a little like her._

Georgiana and Lizzy began a wide-ranging conversation. The young lady was just as curious as her brother was, she was truly impressed with every new discovery, mesmerised by all of the possibilities that a doctor's world presented. Lizzy, on the other hand, had not expected Georgiana to be so open and friendly considering all the poor girl had been through. It was a refreshing surprise, though, to be able to converse with a woman so young and intelligent. Lizzy mused if Georgiana would not enjoy an opportunity to be her apprentice but soon let go of this particular thought, knowing her brother would never approve such an arrangement nor how long she was to remain in the neighbourhood.

It was Sunday, and Lizzy had prepared everything she needed for her impending excursion to town. She had included a few things that would help her make the gentlemen understand that her science was far more advanced than theirs and yet help keep her origins unknown; she could not possibly tell them the truth.

When Darcy and Lizzy had discussed the mode of transportation they were to use to travel to town, it was ultimately decided they would use her car.

 _"_ _Mr. Darcy, my vehicle will be able to cover the distance to town in less than an hour! Why should I be obliged to envisage a half day journey?" Lizzy was taking deep breaths, clearly upset with Darcy's stubbornness._

 _"_ _Less than an hour?!" Darcy's eyes widen with disbelief. "How is that possible?"_

 _"_ _Fass explained it to you, Mr. Darcy. My car can go at very high speeds, much faster than your carriage. Please, let us use it; you will understand when you experience it for yourself."_

Lizzy decided to let Fass drive, so that she could sit next to Mr. Darcy and discuss the coming meeting; she wished to know how to act amongst members of the Royal Society so that she would be more accepted. She was much more nervous than she had expected herself to be. It was not going to be an easy introduction, that part was much too clear to her, but her desire to be respected for her knowledge was larger than the initiatory problems that Lizzy knew she was about to face. Her hope was that Mr. Darcy's assistance would facilitate the introduction and subsequent exchange of information.

To Darcy's surprise, when Fass and the doctor arrived at Netherfield to collect him, Lizzy was properly dressed as a lady, with a lovely lilac dress, gloves, and her hair up in a simple style. He stared at her as she exited the car, words were falling him. Very nice, but _it does not matter what attire she uses, she is always radiant and beautiful._

Sensing the reason for his gaze, Lizzy teased. "Are you surprised, Mr. Darcy, by my ability to proper dress according to your fashion?"

"You are teasing me, Miss Bennet, but I am more used to your ways now so I do recognise it sometimes." He smiled proudly. "Tell me, why do you normally dress in such scandalous attire? Just for the pleasure of shocking people?"

Lizzy shook her head playfully. "No, Mr. Darcy, it is more for practical reasons. When I began my work as the village physician, I did wear dresses. But I needed to traverse difficult terrain. Once I almost fell off a cliff because I was trying to walk too fast wearing a dress that was deemed proper by this society. I realised then that my safety was more important than fashion dictates, so I decided to wear some more comfortable, if not quite appropriate, clothing. In the beginning, people were shocked and there was some talk, but it soon vanished, I can assure you."

"And how did your modiste acquire patterns that attended to your desires?"

"I am my own modiste, Mr. Darcy. I make my clothes myself."

Darcy was simultaneously impressed and puzzled for the reason as to why she would do that herself, surely she could afford a modiste. He then recalled she did not have servants. _It must be impossible to keep a servant in her circumstances._ "So you are also good with needlework?"

The corner of Lizzy's mouth twitched as she evaluated his statement. "It is not needlework exactly, for I have a machine that sews the same way most ladies here do by hand, but one does require some ability to use this machine."

"I imagine this _machine_ of yours would also be a great addition to the work of the modistes, would it not?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Darcy."

"So we need to build some of them!" Darcy responded as the car pulled away to begin their trip.

Scarcely forty minutes after they had departed Meryton, had they arrived at Darcy House. _Thank heavens I accepted her arrangement. 'Tis a much better way of travelling, that is for sure._ "I was wondering, Miss Bennet, how long would it take to get to Pemberley in your car?"

"What is the distance to you country home, Mr. Darcy?"

"One hundred and twenty miles or so."

Lizzy looked up as she calculated the answer. "If it is a good road, three hours."

Darcy raised his hands to his lips to hide a full smile that threatened to spread over his face. "Can you build me one, please?"

Lizzy laughed with abandonment. "I promise, Mr. Darcy, that when I am able to, you will be among the first to have one."

Lizzy and Darcy enjoyed an early dinner and decided to retire for the night soon after in preparation for tomorrow's meeting. She had been given the room just across the hall from the master's bedroom. After escorting her to her door, he sighed when Lizzy disappeared inside her room. _She is just across the hall. This is going to be a long night._ And indeed, it was a long night, full of dreams of a lady doctor. Not one who wore scandalous attire, but who wore nothing at all.

 **A/N: Now I think I may have made some haters!**

 **Do you hate me for messing up with Austen's world?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **All comments, love & hate, are welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I guess it's time to spice things up a little bit ;) This is Rated MA for a reason.**

 **Also, there are lots of movie (film) references in this chapter, so I would have linked them all to IMDB if I could in here… Just google them.**

 **Chapter 09**

"What am I supposed to do, Mr. Darcy? How am I supposed to act? I am so nervous." Lizzy took a series of deep breaths and closed her eyes attempting to compose herself.

"Everything will be fine, Miss Bennet." Darcy took her gloved hands into his. She was incredibly beautiful this morning, wearing a rose and white dress, her hair up as was proper, cheeks bright from the excitement, and her eyes shining in the deepest emerald colour he had ever seen. "They are just eager for you to share your knowledge, as am I; you will have them all spellbound." He squeezed her left hand and caressed it lightly.

They approached a very imposing house in the heart of Piccadilly. "This place is very intimidating, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy's eyes looked into the windows surprised by the grandiosity of the place; she had never had a chance to visit her world's version of such a building.

 _If she enjoys this, what would she think about Pemberley?_ Darcy smiled and said aloud, "Indeed, this is a very important building, Miss Bennet, filled with very important people."

Still standing on the footway, the party was joined by Mr. Tilney. "Darcy! Finally! We were getting quite tired of waiting, I was afraid the old gentlemen would fall asleep before your arrival."

"We are on time, Tilney. Leave your playful manners for later; let me introduce you to your guest." Darcy had Lizzy on his arm. "Tilney, this is Dr. Elizabeth Bennet, the person you have been looking for. Miss Bennet, this is my friend, Henry Tilney."

Lizzy let go of Darcy's grip and curtsied politely just as she had practised many times the night before. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Tilney."

Tilney smiled and raised Lizzy's hand to his lips. "The pleasure is entirely mine, I assure you, Miss Bennet."

It was a consensus decision between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy that Fass would not accompany them to the Royal Society meeting, for it would be impossible to conceal from such enlightened gentlemen his true nature. As Lizzy was ascending the stairs that led an enormous and elaborately carved door, Tilney held Darcy back for a moment to have a private discussion.

"This is fantastic, Darcy. Look at her! She is like Aphrodite, all those curves, and her eyes. . ." Tilney murmured ogling the good doctor.

"You should be more respectful of a lady, Tilney. Keep your cock out of this interaction, will you?" Darcy cast a reproachful look at Henry.

"Oh, I see . . ." Tilney tilted his head, "I will say nothing more, I assure you, Darcy."

Lizzy stopped at the door, looking down at the sidewalk, waiting for the gentlemen.

"We should not keep the lady waiting, Darcy. Let the show begin."

Joining her, Darcy watched carefully as Lizzy took a thorough look around the room they had been directed to. Everything seemed to be so very important and so very proper; she feared her intentions would not be welcomed. A movement caught her eye whenas several gentlemen walked towards her.

"So you are the long sought doctor we have all heard of." A middle age man bowed. "I am William Henry [1], my lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said with a commanding voice.

Lizzy felt as if she must be a hummingbird, so fast was her heart beating. Darcy lightly touched her elbow and she remembered herself. "Mr. Henry, the pleasure is absolutely mine. I am acquainted with your work with gases, and it is ground-breaking." Lizzy took a couple of breaths and continued, "Oh, I forgot my manners. I am Elizabeth Bennet; it is an honour to be here with all you, gentlemen."

"Let us introduce you around, Miss Bennet. I am quite sure this is the first time we have had a woman invited to be a visitor. Of course, we are not counting her highness, the Queen."

"I am flattered, Mr. Henry." _Oh_ , _my god, I am talking to William Henry!_ Lizzy was almost tearful so great was her joy, one of the most important names in the history of science, here, in front of her and they were talking. _OMG!_

The party proceeded to a gallery where current and former fellows' portraits were hung. Lizzy recognised some of the faces looking back at her, and almost fainted when she glanced at one of the current ones. "Who is this fellow, Mr. Henry?" she asked tentatively.

"This would be Charles Darwin, Miss Bennet. He is currently on-board of the HMS _Beagle_ , travelling the world to study what he calls 'Natural Selection', a theory he is trying to prove at the moment," Mr. Henry replied enthusiastically.

 _Jesus, he is already here and studying the origin of species! This world is ahead of where mine was at this time._ "And how long does he anticipate this trip will take, Mr. Henry?"

"We do not know, Miss Bennet. But he has been gone for almost five years now."

 _Then he is on his return voyage!_ "I am sure he will be back soon, with incredible discoveries!"

"As are we all, Miss Bennet."

As they approached a large sitting room, all the gentlemen chatted animatedly amongst themselves and Darcy took the distraction to ask after Miss Bennet's well-being. "Are you well, Miss Bennet? You seemed a little overwhelmed earlier."

"I am more than well, Mr. Darcy. All these people are of great consequence in the world of science, Fass can explain to you later. Charles Darwin changed the world, forever." Lizzy sighed, letting out a breath she had long been holding before she grew faint.

Tea was served and some questions were asked. "So, Miss Bennet, we have heard you have knowledge of science much more thorough than any of us sitting here," one of the gentlemen stated. "We accept new theories without prejudice, you see, for we know there is so much mystery or pride around science. Tell us one of your theories, please."

"What is the most accepted atomic theory amongst you?" And in this way, the conversation flowed freely back and forth about subjects Darcy was not very aware of, but he made a resolution to learn as much as possible the next time he would be able to question Fass. As the tête-à-tête moved on to less theoretical fields and to more applied science, Darcy felt more comfortable to join into the conversation. Ever curious about science, he was animatedly discussing some concerns about roads. Glancing over at the discussion, Lizzy again saw the intense Mr. Darcy who she had encountered the afternoon after their quarrel. _He is indeed a very handsome man; his blue eyes and dark hair are amazing, so sexy!_

"Miss Bennet, shall we demonstrate to the gentlemen how your carriage functions?" Darcy's question recalled Lizzy from her less than scientific thoughts.

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy. I think it is time to take our leave so that we may go outside and we could introduce them to my vehicle." Lizzy turned to the gentlemen, "My carriage does not need horses to propel it, it uses electricity."

They proceeding outside, however, Darcy and Lizzy were not able to leave for some time; the scientists were so impressed with her _car_ that she was obligated to drive them around the corner, so they could experience what it was like. They had many questions and it took Lizzy a long time to satisfy their curiosity. She was only allowed to go after making a commitment with the gentlemen that they would be able to exchange letters through Mr. Darcy, of course, in regard to matters of science and, after some disagreement between them, that she would soon visit both Cambridge and Oxford. Lizzy drove towards Darcy House mentally tired but very content with the outcome of this visit.

Against Darcy's fervent protests, Lizzy decided to leave for Meryton that same day as she had duties to fulfil back at her laboratory. So it was just in time to dress for dinner when Darcy arrived at Netherfield a bit annoyed for not having had his way to stay in town longer with her, but more fulfilled for being able to assist Miss Bennet in her quest for scientific camaraderie.

The next day Lizzy found herself working alone, for Darcy had gently but eagerly requested to borrow Fass for a couple of days during their return trip; a request that Lizzy was happy to comply with since he had been so kind to her.

Darcy needed to learn more about her science, about her culture, and about herself. Everything about her intrigued him. She was unalike the women of the ton. She occupied far too many of his waking moments, and he knew Fass was his way to achieving his purposes.

Fass went to Netherfield bright and early to help the gentleman begin achieving his goals. He could easily understand what it was that Darcy truly wanted to know even with his awkwardly phrased requests and used the best tools in his knowledge base to teach him. Darcy was quite intelligent and had a way with engineering. Fass availed of this particularity inclination to focus his tutoring to that field so that Darcy could become a good partner to Lizzy for she needed a great deal of support in that area.

Although Darcy dearly loved to learn such important subjects, he was more than willing to learn about her. _How different must be her culture if she is so unattached to proper behaviour._ So he decided it was time to follow her suggestion and learn more about her culture through her music, her literature, and her plays.

"Mr. Fass, what would you recommend for me to understand your land better? You know . . . your culture."

"I am certain that a good selection of movies would greatly aid in that task, Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, the _moving pictures_. Could you make it so that I may see them?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. I will present to you the evolution of our culture through the presentation of some representative works we have," Fass replied. "I shall begin with an episode set in the mid-nineteenth century showing the struggle your society underwent as technological changes came rapidly. It from a novel by a woman of the time call _Cranford_ and I will show you the coming of the railways to rural counties such as this changing everyone's way of life."

Darcy while marvelling at the _moving picture_ accepted the portrayal of life Fass should him as it related to his own. Fass then proceeded ahead. "This is a late nineteenth century inspired work, named _Ripper Street._ This one is set in London in the year 1889, based on a true story of a famous murderer that had created panic in Whitechapel the previous year. The person in question was never found and so was only known as Jack, the Ripper."

Fass began to reproduce some episodes, and Darcy was transfixed by the whole things. _This is incredible, it is like seeing it right in front of me._ Fass answered some of Darcy's questions, mainly about historical facts, seeing a future London was quite interesting.

Even after a two hours demonstration, Darcy did not wish to stop. Fass decided to move forward and present the early twentieth century with _Downton Abbey_. He explained to Darcy the cause and strife of what was known at the time as "the Great War", and how it affected Lizzy's world. Although the fashion was already different, their customs were not so far from those Darcy lived with. Fass explained how the injustices in the British class systems was so drastically emphasised with the sinking of the HMS _Titanic_ only to be further stressed by the call to war. Grasping the rapid change, Darcy's understanding about Miss Bennet personality was increasing by the moment; he could see a lot of his doctor friend in the character of Lady Sybil. It had become very late and Fass informed Darcy that he needed to stop as it was time to his daily system check. Darcy did not quite understand the meaning of such a term, but figured it must have something to do with Fass's well-being as the doctor was wont to _check_ many things.

Darcy joined Fass the next day and it was spent much like the previous one. Fass explained some science upon Darcy's request, answered many questions which had occurred to him as he tried to comprehend all that he had been told or shown, and later Fass showed Mr. Darcy more movies. Fass began with an easy film about England in the 1930s, _The King's Speech_ and Darcy was pleased to learn that the cast included some of Miss Bennet's favourite actors. But he followed it immediately with the dark period of the Second Great War; Fass decided to avail the moment to present Darcy to animated movies, so the film of choice was _The Grave of the Fireflies_. Darcy was very touched by such a sad tale and baffled with the horrors imposed on Lizzy's world.

As Fass was very aware of Lizzy's preferences and to ease Mr. Darcy's concern, he also decided to educate Darcy about her passion for _Comics._ Darcy found the idea interesting, and so Fass choose for him _Captain America: The First Avenger._

 _Men, women, and children from her culture or exposed too much more than even gentlemen of mine. No wonder she laughs at our rules of proper deportment._

"Fass, is this true story as well?" Darcy was amused. _Lizzy could be just like this Peggy Carter [2] . . . Did I just call her Lizzy?!_

"No, Mr. Darcy, this is all fictional. But it is very popular in our land. The films I showed you earlier were based on events that had occurred in real life mostly, but comics are based on fiction, fantasy." Fass replied simply. "I have to do my daily system check now, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy groaned; he needed to see more, to know more. "Can you do this _check_ of yours and then come back for just one more moving picture? I do know it is quite late, but . . ."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy." Fass bowed and left the room.

Later that night, Fass displayed _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ They were now in the 1960's in Lizzy's world. Darcy found the story quite nice, and could now see such difference of cultural rules. A woman living alone, having love relationships with man, not a maiden. He could see women in her world had much more freedom. Holly Golightly certainly did.

The third morning, Netherfield's other occupants had begun to worry about Darcy's absence. They would see him only when proper decorum demanded that he join the rest of the party for meals. Charles tried to relieve Georgiana's concern, reminding her that Darcy was a man with a very curious intellect, and what Fass was offering to show him would be irresistible to him. Georgiana agreed. After the sadness and humiliation she had brought to him she was glad that her brother was taking time for himself again.

Though Darcy had initially asked for time with Fass for a couple of days, his curiosity and combined with Elizabeth's need for someone in this place to truly understand her world and why she was like she was caused the education to continue. So Fass further exposed Darcy to Lizzy's culture using the same protocol: science in the morning followed with the movie, _Dirty Dancing_. Darcy began to understand where all that sensuality that Miss Bennet exuded came from, that was until Fass informed him that Lizzy's reality was very different from this movie as it took place decades before her. Proceeding further into her future, Fass played two movies in a row about culture not history, _Pretty Woman_ and _American Beauty._ Darcy was shocked by both! _What must a respected gentlemen from the circle of an Edward Lewis be thinking to appear in public with a prostitute!_ And the other story was so difficult. _Miss Bennet's reality is indeed very disturbing._

The next day, Darcy's journey through Lizzy's world began once again with the now familiar pattern of science lessons, followed by movies. He watched and was completely intrigued by _Bridget Jones's Diary_ and _Love Actually._ He found the stories rather sweet for his taste, but it was heart-warming to see how love was seen through Lizzy's eyes.

The last movies presented to Darcy were _The Devil Wears Prada_ and _The Social Network._ Fass explained what a big thing fashion and appearance were in Lizzy's land with the first and how people usually interact using social media where they were from. Darcy had a lot of questions about relationships between a man and woman and was glad he could ask them of Fass who would not tease him or make him feel ashamed. Fass explained in detail and matter-of-factly how things usually worked there. _This kind of interactions between a man and a woman seems a much better arrangement, If you think about it, we do not really come to know the person we are to be attached to for life until after we are married, how can someone be happy in marriage that starts this way?_

Later that night, Darcy lay in his bed, his mind too busy trying to absorb all the knowledge he obtained in his few days with Fass that had passed far too quickly, there was much to learn. Yet he felt satisfied he understood how a man showed interest in a lady of her world. And he was very much interested. He decided to visit Lizzy the next morning, for there was so much he wished to discuss with her.

It has been four days since Lizzy's last discussion with Mr. Darcy. Fass would spend most of the days at Netherfield while Lizzy was working on syntheses in her lab; she was trying to produce hormones to provide a birth control option for women in this world. Although it was a very difficult chemical procedure, she was obtaining some excellent results. _This is a great start for women here to be self-sufficient._

It was now Saturday, she woke up feeling homesick after Fass had told her which movies he had played for Mr. Darcy, some of her favorites, so she decided to do what she always did when she was missed home, she would not be a scientist. She would just be a girly girl! She dressed in her clothes that she had snuck on board the ship; the crew had not been allowed to bring impractical clothing due to space limitations, but Lizzy would have none of it and carefully packed up and stowed away a few pieces. _After all, a spacewoman can't be expected to spend the rest of her life without just being a girl once in a while._

So, with the desire to just be a young woman of fashion, she put a high waist red flared mini-skirt with a tight white top, her curls were flowing freely on her back and her lips coloured with a beautiful Shiseido pink lipstick that she also had snuck on-board. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw.

She went downstairs to cook some of her favorite recipes from home when she could find the needed ingredients here. Lizzy had been beyond happy when she realized that it was possible to do both a Spaghetti alla Carbonara for lunch and a _Crème Brûlée for dessert, two of her guilty pleasures_. She gathered all the necessary ingredients for the _brûlée_ and turned some music on. She dearly loved to dance while she cooked.

And so engaged, she never heard Fass and Mr. Darcy coming into the cottage.

After the intense four days he had spent with Fass, Darcy was impatient to see Miss Bennet. Now he understood her ways as not defying propriety but simply the way of her world and how very difficult it must be for her to live in a culture so confined and unvarying as this one with its expectations of proper behaviour when she had been so different. His first impressions of her had been so wrong. Darcy needed to tell her that, now more than ever, he accepted her as she was, not as others thought she should be or act. She could count on him.

He walked in the direction Fass had pointed and could hear the music coming from the kitchen and her voice singing along. As he stepped into the room, even with his new expectations of her, he was not prepared for the sight before his eyes. Lizzy's back was to him as she continued to sing and was moving her hips. Her long, beautiful legs were in plain view and her dark, luxurious chocolate hair hung loose covering what seemed to be a very revealing blouse. Seeing her world's attire for young ladies through Fass's presentations had not prepared him for seeing her now, in front of him. _And what an enticing vision she is._ He wanted . . . No! He _had_ to touch her, to hold her.

Somehow sensing she was not alone, Lizzy turned around to see Mr. Darcy standing in the middle of her kitchen, staring at her with a look not of disapprobation, but desire. Maybe, if she were not in such a good mood, she might feel embarrassed from being caught dressed as she was, considering this world's rules. But Lizzy was happy, really happy, and could not miss such a perfect chance to tease Mr. Darcy. She looked directly into his eyes and began to sing to him along with the background music.

 _You give me_

 _What a girl feels, what a girl likes_

 _What a girl needs, what a girl wants_

 _All. . . I. . ._

 _All I want is you [3]_

Darcy could not control himself any longer; she was irresistible with her sparkling eyes and her short dress that revealed her ankles, her legs, her . . . He closed the short distance that separated him from the woman that he had come to want so much. Without seeking permission or even giving it a second thought, Darcy put one hand on the small of her back, pulling her body hard against him as the other hand wrapped around the nape of her neck and he lowered his lips to hers.

It was not a chaste kiss. No, this kiss was demanding, full of craving, and full of need. Lizzy felt her body react instantly and let her arms encircle him. She tightened her arms and moaned softly when he deepened the kiss; his tongue searching for every inch of her mouth.

Lizzy opened her eyes only when he broke the kiss, able to breathe again and looked into his eyes darkened with desire. She could not and did not resist him kissing his throat, his neck, trailing kisses along his patrician chin until her teeth lightly bit his earlobe; his scent was so intoxicating. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, and revelled in the sensation, one she had thought never to know again.

He groaned loudly at the contact of her hot, swollen lips with his heated skin. He used one hand to keep her in place while the other wandered over her body, searching for her bare skin. He internally blessed the modiste who designed such a small piece of attire when he reached her buttocks. Darcy decided that one hand touching that warm flesh was not enough and lowered his other hand so he had a grip on both sides of her hips.

She held him even tighter for a moment before taking a step back. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed, and instantly missed the contact. When Darcy tried to take her in his arms again, Lizzy just held his hand and silently asked him to follow her. She could not care about the consequences that what was about to happen would have; she needed this; needed him.

Lizzy felt somehow embarrassed when they reached her bedroom. "I. . . I am. . ." She looked away from him, searching for some courage deep within her heart. But she did not have a chance to find it, for Darcy violently attacked her mouth again; she could barely breathe.

Darcy put his hands on her thighs at the bottom of her skirt, red was his new favourite colour, and lifted her so she had no choice but to encircle his waist. Never letting go of her lips, he walked to the bed and gently bent to lay Lizzy on the counterpane. He ceased touching her for a moment, just enough time for him to discard his too many layers clothing. Darcy was back, caressing her face with longing. "I have dreamt of this for so many nights."

Lizzy could not speak; her mouth was dry with expectation. He knelt on the bed and lowered his lips and kissed her with abandonment. One hand supported him and the other continued to explore her body. He needed to disrobe her desperately, to see all of her. "How do you take this off?"

She took his hand and directed it to the side zipper of her skirt. "Just lower this down."

 _Very practical vestment, indeed._ He mused as Lizzy lifted her hips slightly and the skirt was thrown on the floor. Darcy took the hem of her blouse and she sat up as he raised it over her head. She lay down and he stood up so that he could see her. Her hair spread on the pillow, her full breasts were the most delightful cream colour topped with light brown nipples. Darcy could not resist touching them. They fit perfectly in his hands as in his dreams. At the beginning he just caressed them, but when he looked up at Lizzy's face, she had her eyes closed, lips partially opened and was breathing erratically. He smiled and pinched her nipples, watching them growing hard under his ministrations. Lizzy winced in pleasure, moaning louder. His hand travelled lower until he was touching a small cloth that covered her nether region. "What is this type of undergarment you wear called?"

"They are called panties," she said panting. "Please. . ." She was desperate to feel his mouth on her breasts; his hands stimulating her moistened area.

He smiled wickedly at her as he slid the barrier down her legs. He slowly raised his hand up her calves. "You are so perfect, like a nymph, like Aphrodite herself." Darcy was so engorged it was almost painful, but before he could allow himself to reach completion he needed to taste and touch her. As he did in his dreams, he captured one nipple with his hungry mouth, licking and nipping, and then altering with the other. His hand found her folds and began a slow, tortuous rhythm.

Lizzy buried her hands in his dark curly locks and lifted her mouth to his so that she could kiss his lips. He was more than willing to comply and kissed her sybaritically. She was crying out in pleasure and digging her nails into his back. _Lord, she is so sensual. Not even in the places I visited I have encountered such a woman as her._ He was delighted by her responses to his attentions, it was better than in his dreams. Lizzy was almost reached her peak when Darcy removed his hand, positioned himself between her legs and looking into those emerald pools, entered her with one hard thrust.

The pair simultaneously cried out with the sensation of his member stretching her walls. He was assaulting her mouth once again, and moved slowly, in and out.

She could not take this pace any more; it was killing her. "Darcy, faster, please."

Her pleading made him lose the little control he retained, and he thrust with abandonment, burying his head in her neck listening to the most sensual sounds he ever heard coming from her lips. He felt her pinnacle arriving and sped up his pace so they could fall together.

She cried aloud, holding him tighter, and Darcy finally found his release. "Yes! God! Lizzy!" He shuttered and then he let his weight fall over her.

He rolled to his side, holding her close to his chest.

"You called me Lizzy," she said smiling at him.

Darcy chuckled. "Indeed, I did, my Lizzy." He kissed her forehead as he gently caressed her back. And he stood there, with this fantastic woman in his arms and thought _'which knows only equality, the measure common to all, which allows no differences or disparities.'_ [4]

 **(A/N)**

[1] William Henry was an English Chemist. One of his best-known papers (published in Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society, 1803) describes experiments on the quantity of gases absorbed by water at different temperatures and under different pressures. His results are known today as _Henry's law_.

[2] Margaret "Peggy" Carter is a fictional character from Marvel Universe. She is one of the S.H.I.E.L.D's founders, and the great love of Steve Rogers. She is also British and amazing.

[3] The song is 'Come on Over' by Christina Aguilera (yeah, I love pop music!)

[4] Jean-Luc Nancy _Tombe de sommeil._ Paris: Galilée, 2007.

 **If you haven't yet, just watch The Grave of the Fireflies… It's … yeah…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello my dear readers (all 15 of you, I love you very much!). Here we go again! Thank you for the support! And never forget: you are free to speak your mind!**_

 **Chapter 10**

"I do not wish for you to think ill of me." Lizzy's voice was muffled against Darcy's chest.

"And pray tell me, why do you have the impression that I would do such thing?" Darcy was holding her tight against him. Their bare skin touching was exquisite.

"I understand that for you, what we have just done is considered to be the act of a depraved or wanton woman. And I am no such thing . . ." she said sadly. "My life here is so confusing."

Darcy pulled back a little so he could face her. "Do you wish to know what Mr. Fass and I have done these days past?"

"Yes. . ." Although Fass had already told Lizzy about his time with Mr. Darcy, she wished to hear his version of the events.

"He taught me about your science; he said I was quite good with engineering and that it would be helpful to you." He smiled at her whole-hearted grin. "And I also watched a lot of your movies."

"They are not mine. . ."

"I understand you did not make them, but you brought them here, so they are yours," he said caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand. "I wished to learn about your society's rules."

"Was it helpful, Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed, it was. I understand you much better now, and I find you even more special." He was now caressing her lips. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be, Mr. Darcy?"

"When we are alone, I propose that we act upon your societal rules. Any place that it is just the two of us, we will behave as if you were still at home."

"Are you suggesting that I could do or say anything I wish to, anyway I wish to, without risk of losing your good opinion?" Lizzy glanced at him suspiciously.

"Indeed, that is exactly what I am suggesting, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy's eyes shone with contentment, she would finally be able to let herself go sometimes, without fearing the disapproval of others, she would, even if it was just for brief moments in time, be free again. "I would like nothing better! Oh, from now on, you must not call me _Miss Bennet_ when we are together, it will be just Lizzy."

"Only if you also cease calling me Mr. Darcy," he teased.

"And what shall I call you then?"

"By my name, Fitzwilliam."

Lizzy beamed at Darcy and gave a gentle kiss on his lips. "All right, Fitzwilliam. It's a deal!"

Darcy felt an instant response to his body from the touch of her lips. His desire for her was so intense it was impossible to not act upon it. He placed both hands upon her cheeks, kissed her thoroughly, and quickly rolled her to her back so he could pin her to the bed. His eyes darkened with desire and he looked deeply into hers as his body moved on top of her. Lizzy moaned loudly as he opened her legs to enter her once more. This time, he was moving slowly, savouring each emotion that played across her beautiful face. He wanted to celebrate their newly formed agreement and to make sure Lizzy felt as much happiness as he did. Even at this unhurried pace, he could not hold on much longer. He buried his face in the pulse point at her neck and paused.

Her fingers tightly grip his dishevelled curls. "No," she pleaded. "Do not stop."

And so he does not, sometimes going faster, sometimes slower. She says nothing but her body's responses, her half-stifled moans, and her soft gasps as he again and again goes deep inside her are the most eloquent words he has ever heard.

Suddenly her fingers dig hard against his back, she locks eyes with his as if to a mooring and her body talks to him more loudly than before. He quickens his pace as Lizzy finds her release and he soon follows her into oblivion, her name on his lips.

As her world begins to refocus, Darcy rolls onto his back pulling Lizzy with him. She smiles against his chest noticing his sleepy eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap while I cook for us?"

"I do not wish you to leave. . ." His baritone voice purrs into her ear.

"Come, get under the sheets and I will be back very soon, with something for us to eat." Lizzy stands, wrapping herself in a robe draped over the back of the bedroom chair, and leans down to kiss the cheek of a half-asleep Darcy.

~wa~

In truth, Lizzy needed time alone to think through the events so far. She had only met Darcy a couple of weeks ago; and yet their acquaintance was so intense that she had already let him bed her. Deep inside, she always knew that from their very first encounter, if he wanted her, she would let him have her. _He is so easy to talk to, intellectually curious and with such an improved mind. Of course_ _,_ _I would be attracted to him, and he is Fitzwilliam Darcy, after all! Oh my God! I just had sex with Mr. Darcy!_

And what sex! Lizzy had known the pleasures that being with a man could bring, but with Darcy, it was much more than anything she had ever experienced. His wide hands holding her in place and his demanding mouth were her undoing. She closed her eyes and felt a familiar ache return to her womanly parts. _Oh god, I could have him again right now!_ She flushed at the thought of a sleeping Darcy naked in her own bed.

Although lust was controlling much of her mind, she was still able to evaluate the consequences of this morning. She was concerned if his behaviour towards her would change. He did say he would not and she was relying on it, for she already considered Darcy as a good friend, just like Paul. Maybe he could sustain a physical relationship with her. Lizzy was aware of men's tendency in this society of seeking professionals to attend to their "gentlemanly" needs. Surely Darcy was no different; his skills were very developed indeed to not be.

Adding to all that, there was the fact that Darcy knew her story, knew the truth. He was the only person in this land that had such extensive knowledge of her home and it had not driven him away. On the contrary, it seemed to make him more willing to be a part of her life.

 _Yes, he will not run away now. It will be an arrangement with mutual benefits; he will learn incredible things and I will have a chance to act under my own rules._ With such a resolution in mind, Lizzy prepared a generous tray so they could have picnic in her bed.

"You cook very well, Lizzy." Darcy said while caressing her naked back after their third lovemaking session. "I became very fond of Italian cuisine during my Grand Tour."

"Italian is my favourite, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy said with a somnolent voice, now the sleepy one.

Remembering his original mission this day, he said, "You do know that I came to see you for a gentlemanly reason, I needed to share information with you. But you drove me to distraction." He grinned searching for his discarded trousers. "Here it is," Darcy handed Lizzy a paper. "This is a letter from my friends in town, requiring you to visit Oxford as soon as possible."

When he returned to bed, Lizzy sat between Darcy's legs, her back against his chest, with the letter in hand. He encircled his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She then read the letter out loud.

 _London, 11 April 1811_

 _Darcy,_

 _Our friends request that Miss Bennet should visit Oxford as soon as possible, for they have many questions about, well, everything. It is quite annoying to deal with the elders amongst us behaving like giggling schoolgirls._

 _I am willing to pay all expenses for you to bring the woman as soon as possible. Although I have no money, I can always sign a debt paper with no due date, of course._

 _Your friend,_

 _Henry Tilney_

"I like Henry─," Her sentence was immediately interrupted by Darcy.

"Excuse me, what did you just call him?" He tightened the grip on her waist, forcing their bodies into full contact.

"I am sorry." Although he spoke playfully, Lizzy could sense a small annoyance in his tone. _Maybe he is a little jealous_ , she smiled to herself. "As I was saying, I like Mr. Tilney. He seems to have a humorous personality."

"He does love a joke." Releasing his hold slightly, he placed several kisses down her back. "Do you have a preferred date for us to go?"

"Oh, you do not need to escort me, Mr─" Darcy nipped her neck to reprehend her use of his more formal name. "I am sorry, Fitzwilliam. You need not go this time, the distance is too far, I do not wish to keep you and your friends separated for so long."

"I will have none of it! I am going, I told you this before, I will be here for you whenever you need me, or do you not wish for my company?"

"Of course, I wish for your company! You make me feel at ease."

"So, it is decided. We will go together, in your car." He grinned. "I will not argue with that, at all. How long will we take to travel a seventy mile distance?"

"Oh, so now you _want_ to use my car, Fitzwilliam." Lizzy turned around to kiss his cheek. "I calculate that we would take about two hours. And you may decide when we shall leave."

"I have some business to conduct in Town which should be addressed soon. I can leave tomorrow and return by Monday. We can leave for Oxford the following day."

"That is excellent. Thank you very much." Lizzy turned around to hold him. "If it was possible, I would heartily lend you my car for your journey, but I cannot spare Fass at the moment, and you cannot drive the car. I am sorry."

"There it is! Another thing I need to learn." Darcy held Lizzy tight against him breathing her in.

~wa~

The days after Darcy's departure to town were calm ones. Lizzy resumed her now delayed schedule. Being an extremely organised person, she had created a series of fluxograms or block diagrams considering all her ultimate goals for this world, and the resources needed to achieve them.

Actually, Lizzy had three clear objectives, which were improvement in communication, improvement in medicine and improvement in the way of life. All three had a common resource that needed to be developed as soon as possible, a sustainable source of electricity. She decided to use her upcoming visit to Oxford to discover the best location to start her experiments with eolic energy and was considering how to persuade the scholars there to study the mass production of crystalline silicon. _Sure, it will be easy, once they see what a solar panel is capable of. . . The difficult part will be convincing them of the diabolic side effects of charcoal and oil._ Even with the odds against her, Lizzy was very optimistic about the acceptance of her propositions.

The biggest problem lay with the medicine improvement. The key to her success in that particular field was highly elaborate chemical syntheses, which would take enormous amounts of her time to be completed. There was the possibility to give the Cambridge fellows some protocols, since she already had plans for Oxford, but it would be necessary to provide oversight through every step of said process. _I really need to establish myself somewhere, for the electricity thing, and once there, find someone who will work with me directly._

However, no matter how hard she wished to get started on her plans for the future, for the moment she had obligations to the people of Meryton. Lizzy performed some previously scheduled visits including a very interesting one to Longbourn.

 _"_ _Good afternoon, Mrs. Brandon. I hope you and the Colonel are well." Lizzy was trying, and almost failing, to hide the amusement she was feeling now that their names had a double significance._

 _"_ _Oh, Miss Bennet, 'tis such a pleasure to have you here. We are fine, very fine." Elinor was glowing with happiness. "I summoned you because I suspect that I may be with child!"_

 _"_ _So, let us discover if it is true! This is such good news!"_

 _Lizzy used a beta hCG [1] test she developed while on this Earth. After obtaining Mrs. Brandon's blood, they had a cup of tea while waiting for the results._

 _"_ _I do hope that I am with child, Miss Bennet. How wonderful would that be, Brandon would be delighted." She sighed dreamily. "He wished for a child. And my sister will be in seventh heaven! She just became Mrs. Bertram, you know. Marianne married Mr. Tom Bertram last winter."_

 _"_ _She must be very happy to be a new bride!" Lizzy tried to extend the subject of their conversation, for she felt an overwhelming desire to know all she could about the Austen characters of this world._

 _"_ _Indeed, she is! Tom has changed so much. He was so reckless before his accident, but now is all that is kind and good. He loves my sister dearly; he would do anything for her. Marianne feels very fortunate to have found such a partner, but I tend to agree with Tom when he says that he is the fortunate one."_

 _Lizzy's heart warmed with this confession; when she had first read 'Sense & Sensibility', she felt Marianne's struggles very deeply, but, in this world, the lady had a met a beautiful fate. "I am sure both of them are very fortunate to have each other."_

 _"_ _I agree, Miss Bennet." Elinor played with her cup anxiously. "Can we know the result of your test soon?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, we can." Lizzy rose to retrieve the test. "I am happy to inform you, Mrs. Brandon, that you are with child! Congratulations!"_

 _Elinor sobbed and embraced Lizzy tightly. "Oh, thank you very much, Miss Bennet. This is blessed news!"_

Lizzy was so deep in her thoughts that she almost did not hear Georgiana, who was walking back to Netherfield after visiting Meryton, calling for her.

"Oh, Miss. . . Lizzy! I am so pleased to have met you here. I have dearly wished to have more interesting conversations with you."

"And nothing would make me happier, Georgiana. Are you free this afternoon? Shall we go to my humble home?" When the young girl agreed with her suggestion, Lizzy took Georgiana's arm as they headed to her car.

As the young and imaginative girl that Georgiana certainly was, she found the car ride nothing but pleasurable and amusing. To Lizzy, the young lady's reaction was without a doubt stunning for though she had suffered an immeasurable, traumatic event, she still had a little flame from those dreams only the innocent ones had. Lizzy had expected Georgiana to continue to be somewhat subdued as she seemed to be in their previous encounters, but in the face of the new, the only thing she could see in the girl's eyes was hope and wonder. Lizzy understood, in that moment, Georgiana only needed a helping hand to nudge her, someone she could trust and she would emerge from her cocoon as the magnificent being that she really was. Lizzy recalled her promise to Darcy in that life changing morning that seemed so long ago, and she would do anything to help this girl now sitting beside her.

Once they arrived at her cottage, Lizzy showed Georgiana her house and explained a few unusual items the girl pointed out. As Georgiana's curiosity just seemed to increase, Lizzy wanted to introduce the girl to her workplace. She had a good feeling about the best way to help Georgie get that darkness out of her heart.

"Come, Georgiana, I will show you my laboratory. No one has ever been there except for Fass and me."

Lizzy unlocked her ship and stepped in, inviting Georgiana to join her.

Georgiana was astonished for she never had even imagined a place such as that. "Good Lord, Lizzy, this is incredible!"

The laboratory was all white and clean. There was a strong white light whose source Georgiana did not understand. It was much different from candlelight. She saw a white board with a lot of writings she could not understand and lots of light grey boxes symmetrically aligned on the left side wall. Looking up, she discovered the source of the intriguing light. It was coming from a long trail that ran through the ceiling. Lost in her observations, she was called back by Lizzy's voice.

"Indeed, it is," Lizzy said proudly, observing Georgiana's reaction to her ship. "Do you wish to see what I do in here?"

Georgiana beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please!"

Lizzy showed her friend all of the functions of her lab and tried to explain in simple terms what she did there but soon discovered that such superficial explanations were not enough for Georgie. _I guess the intelligence trait runs through all the Darcys blood_ , she mused.

It had been almost an hour since they entered the laboratory. Georgiana was in awe, wishing she could be part of it. She gathered all her courage and asked, "Lizzy, can you teach me how to use all of this? Can you teach me science, even if it is just for the little while I am here?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows, surprised by such request "Of course I can, Georgiana! We shall be the best pair of women in science." _And I was right in my assumption earlier. What will help this sweet girl is improving her mind, and she has the potential for greatness and to go far._

 _~wa~_

Darcy was already tired of dealing with his steward. Sometimes the man seemed to be totally alienated from the circumstances around his land's problems. _Good Lord! The man cannot accept any new approach to handling my land. He will be the death of Pemberley if he does not change._

Although he respected his steward very much having known the man since he was a child, the world was changing, and Darcy would not allow Pemberley to suffer any harm. If a day came when his loyal employee needed to be replaced, he would do so and support this man and his family for the rest of their lives.

He sought a bottle of spirits to ease his mind and settled into one of the armchairs before the fire. Yes, the plantings were struggling because of a dry spring, things did not look very promising, but Darcy would not be defeated by this setback. He would do some research and find a way to weather this rough period. _I am sure Fass and Lizzy can help me with that._

 _Lizzy._ Just the mention of her name stirred a fire inside of him. He voraciously recalled every moment of their most improper encounter the day before he left for Town.

 _He woke to find her arm draped across his chest, snuggled into his body seeking his warmth. He reached out to gently brush back her dark hair, which in her slumber was covering her face and much of the pillow. He began to trace the contours of her neck ever so softly with his knuckle, then her ribs, her waist. What he had once only dreamed of, he now had come to know so intimately . . ._

Darcy closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. _I should not have done what I did. This is not how I was raised to act!_ Darcy frowned in utter disappointment with his behaviour. He did wished to let her be free around him, but it was no excuse for taking her the way he did. _I took advantage of her fragile state. I took her as if she were a courtesan._

Darcy stared at the amber drops in the bottom of his glass as he swirled them around and feeling a wave of guilt overtake him, poured himself another glass. _How am I supposed to face her again?_ He groaned out loud. _Bedding was a grand mistake and must cease as fast as it began. I will go to her and explain that I am the one at fault, that I was the villain in this scheme. She has no part in it! I will tell her that I hold her in high regard. How could anyone not? She is all that is kind, caring, beautiful. . .. Yes, exquisitely beautiful, especially when her lips are red and swollen from my kisses, her cheeks flushed with desire and. . . For the love of God, Darcy! Get a hold of yourself, man!_ Darcy emptied his glass with one long gulp. He was already hard and became disgusted when he realised that he was unconsciously touching himself.

As it seemed to be the only way to get his mind out of his dilemma, Darcy drank what remained of the bottle of brandy in mere moments. His throat burned. But it did not help, for his mind kept replaying those forbidden scenes over and over and over again. When his memories at last began to dull, he considered what he must do. His last thought was that he would apologise to her and that he would respect her even more from now on. _Yes, that is it._

The next morning Darcy's valet found his master passed out in his study in front of the dying embers, an empty crystal glass lying at his feet.

 **(A/N)**

[1] A quantitative human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) test measures the specific level of hCG in the blood. A blood sample is usually taken from a vein. HCG is a hormone produced in the body during pregnancy and appears in the blood and urine of pregnant women as early as 10 days after conception.

 ** _Hey there! Now we have a confused Darcy, a potential scientist Georgiana and a chatty Elinor. . . Leave your thoughts! Love &Hate as always!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Long time no see, people! It's been a busy month, but here it is, chapter 11. There's something I've been planning to do for quite some time now, but I always forget! And I was not in my best days lately, anyway . . ._** **** ** _I want to thanks Mary for everything. She is truly an amazing person and I feel immensely blessed for having found (or being found, I'm not sure) by her._**

 ** _Last chapter had a review that I would love to reply in private, but the reviewer was not logged in! So, yeah... sad :(_**

 ** _So that's it. And thank you all for reading! Leave your comments if you would like to share something! Love & Hate, all of them. If you don't want to comment, no problem at all! Just have your fun 3._**

 **Chapter 11**

There was nothing else to be done in town, Darcy was to pay a visit to discuss business concerning his properties but was taken by surprise with the drought issue. As nothing else could be done before said problem was over he decided to return to Netherfield sooner than he had predicted.

 _I need her help with Pemberley's present situation, but I also have to apologise for what I have done, I will still be true to my word and let us have a relationship with more liberties than what is proper, but I cannot force her to submit to my beastly demands!_

Darcy arrived at her cottage in the afternoon of a beautiful Sunday; all the signs of last winter already gone, replaced by the first brave seedlings pushing up from the frozen ground. He knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by Fass.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Darcy. I hope your journey back to Meryton was pleasant." Fass motioned for Darcy to enter the house. "Lizzy is finishing her bath; I will let her know you are here."

Darcy was quite nervous. He did not know exactly how to act around her after all that has happened. There was so much to be said, yet he knew not how to start. Darcy had his eyes closed and head leaning on the chair when a sound caught his attention.

Lizzy was wearing a small, homemade robe, attempting to dry her wet hair with a thick towel. "I was not expecting you so soon, Fitzwilliam."

All the resolutions Darcy had previously made were completely washed away by the very sight of her. For the entire time after their forbidden dalliance, the woman now in front of him had never left his mind. Her voice, her smile, her scent . . . The feel of her skin under his fingers, her complexion flushed by desire, the sounds of pleasure he was able to extract from her . . . At that moment, he realised it would be impossible to not have her. Who had he been trying to deceive? He would never again be able to resist her, not now that he knew what it was like to have her in his arms.

Darcy stood and stared at Lizzy, unable to utter a single word. She looked into his eyes, and once more saw raw desire, so intense it made her feel a chill going down her spine and her stomach clasp with anticipation.

"I missed you," Darcy said in a husky, low voice, as he pulled the sash of her robe, bringing her body close to his and opening her garment at the same time. With his free hand, he threw her towel aside. Darcy lowered his lips and kissed Lizzy roughly, any ideas of proper behaviour for a gentleman forgotten.

Lizzy was in heaven. Darcy was the sexiest man she had ever been with. _Oh my, I had to travel through space and time in order to find such man. This expedition is just getting better._ Her hands were soon working on the buttons of his shirt, despairingly trying to feel his bare chest under her fingertips. "Oh, finally!" she shouted when his broad shoulders were freed. Lizzy kissed and licked his neck, savouring his taste.

Her wet tongue over his overheated skin almost pushed Darcy over the edge. He lifted her naked body and sat her on the table. Darcy opened her legs and pulled her to him while gripping her knees. Their bodies were close, but Lizzy's hand found its way to the fall of his breeches. This particular piece of clothing was much easier to deal with than what she was used to, and soon Lizzy was caressing his hard member. He groaned in her mouth and kissed her even harder.

Darcy leaned Lizzy's body back towards the table, supporting her back with his arm so he could suckle her breast. He captured one hard nipple with his teeth while pinching the other.

Lizzy threw her head back, in ecstasy. Her mind was clouded and she could only absorb the intense pleasure Darcy was imposing on her. "William, I can't . . ." she whispered in lust, her eyes already tearing with desire, "I can't take it any more . . . Just . . . Please!"

Darcy removed her hand from his hardness and entered her with one long thrust. "Oh Lord, you are so warm!" He groaned, breathing erratically and trying to control his urge to take her fast and hard, he did not wish this to end so soon.

Lizzy supported her body with both of her hands splayed on the table, allowing Darcy to lose himself inside of her. Although he tried to control himself with all his strength, the sight of her as she was now, with her eyes darkened and opened, staring at him, her mouth gaping and her bosom pushed up, was too much for him. He thrust harder and harder, thanking heaven for each sound that escaped from her mouth. Darcy felt Lizzy reaching her peak, her legs trembling against his hips, and let himself go.

They stayed in that position for a while, waiting for their breathing to calm down. After his release, sense rushed back to Darcy's mind and he felt an immense wave of guilt. _This was not supposed to happen! What have I done again?!_ Darcy held her tight and said , "I am so, so sorry, Lizzy!"

Lizzy could not understand his statement. "What are you sorry for, William?"

"William?" he asked confused.

"Fitzwilliam is too long; I wish to call you William, if you do not object, of course."

"William . . ." Darcy said, trying the name. For a moment, he forgot his reproachable acts, but it was for just a moment. "Lizzy, I am sorry for what I have done!" He was mortified for not being able to control his nature.

"And what is this, William, that you have done that is making you feel so much regret?"

"I took advantage of your situation, Lizzy! I imposed myself on you! You are a respectable woman and I . . ." Darcy could not find the right words to complete his thought.

Lizzy pushed him softly away so she could stand up. She searched the room for her robe and covered herself. "I thought we had an arrangement, Mr. Darcy." She averted her eyes, his words cut through her like a sharp knife. _Oh god, I have lost him!_ This thought alone made her heart ache.

Darcy sensed her distress and felt even guiltier, it was not his intention to hurt her! He reached for her and, although she tried to escape his hands, Darcy pulled her to him, placing her in his lap as he sat on the couch. "We do have one, Lizzy. Please, do not feel troubled. You are a respectable, wonderful woman, and the way I treated you . . ."

"But you said that we would act upon my rules. Can you not see that this is not wrong for me?"

After her first shock from his comment, Lizzy could now understand where Darcy was coming from. If it was difficult for her to live in this world, trying to fit in; for him, it must be an even greater challenge trying to fit into hers. She lightly touched his cheeks with her fingers. Darcy closed his eyes and leant into her hand. "William, just let it go. I see your passion for me as a compliment. I need it. I did not know that before, but now I can see that I need it. I understand that my ways are so different from yours, and I understand that I am asking too much, but can you let me truly be when we are alone? Can you put aside all your previous notions of propriety and gentleman behaviour? Can you do that for me?"

Suddenly, everything was crystal clear to Darcy. Helping her was his goal now, and for achieving it, he must understand that Lizzy saw the world in a different light. He could do what she was asking from him; he wanted to. Darcy now realised how blessed he was, not only would he be able to be by her side while she changed his own world but he would also have her the way he dreamt about every night. "Yes, I can do it. I want to do it! I will need your guidance and patience, but I will do it." He gave her neck several kisses.

Lizzy held him tight and kissed his forehead, "Thank you, William." _Everything is going to be fine_ , she reassured herself.

The couple was properly dressed again, and Lizzy was cooking dinner since they both were famished from the afternoon excursions.

Darcy was sitting at the kitchen's table, admiring her figure. He then decided it was time to stop lusting after her and share his concerns about Pemberley. "Lizzy?"

"Yes . . ." She turned to face him.

"It has been brought to my notice that things with Pemberley's plantings are not very promising this season."

"Why? What happened?"

"The expected rain did not fall this spring, now my tenants are worried that all their work for the year will be for nothing. I was thinking that you may be able to assist me in this problem."

"Of course, William." Lizzy walked over to him, he looked so concerned and she just wished to ease his mind. "I think all you need is a good irrigation plan, but I will let Fass see to it for he will be much more useful in work like that." She caressed his handsome face and kissed him sweetly before going back to her activities.

Darcy let his hand linger over her arm while she distanced herself and squeezed her hand lightly. _Why was I being so closed before? This is amazing, she is amazing! And yet I almost hurt her once more._ He felt his heart beat faster for that woman standing there, cooking for him! He observed her every move. She was so gracious and warm. Once in awhile, she turned her head to speak to him, and Darcy was graced with her shining eyes and charming smile. _If only I could just hold her in my arms forever, nothing would ever again trouble me._

"Here it is," Lizzy said, serving the table.

"It smells delicious, Lizzy," Darcy pulled her to his lap while she placed a plate in front of him "As delicious as you," he whispered in her ear as his hand lingered on her body.

Lizzy felt a wave of desire take over her. She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth, taking in his taste.

With one arm encircling her waist, Darcy pulled Lizzy even further on his lap, so she could feel his hardness against her bottom. His free hand cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly. She was a delight to have so close. Darcy loosened the grip on her waist and let his hand travel down her thighs. He soon realised that, although her trousers were quite tempting to look at, they were not practical for what he had in mind at this particular moment.

His struggle with her attire drew Lizzy from her lust induced fog. She laughed and teased "This is not as simple as a skirt or robe, don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy nuzzled her neck smiling "Indeed, they are quite more restraining. But I do enjoy seeing you wearing it."

They stayed there, holding each other, waiting for their bodies to calm down. "I put a lot of effort in this meal. We should eat it before it gets cold." Lizzy slipped from his lap to the chair beside him. "About Pemberley," she suddenly went back to their previous subject, "I think that it would be advisable to go there as soon as possible. This way, we will be able to minimise any damage that may have fallen upon your lands."

He smiled, serving her plate. "I agree, Lizzy. Surely, such course of action would ease my mind." He cast her a sideways, joyful look. "I have the impression that you already have a plan in mind. Would you care to share it with me?"

"Indeed, I do," she stated proudly. "I think we should go to Pemberley first, and then pay our visit to Oxford. But we also need to come get back as soon as possible, for the young Master Bingley's delivery is close, and I need to be here for Emma."

"I will send an express to Tilney then, informing him of our plans."

"You should, yes." Lizzy gasped in surprise, recalling something. "I almost forgot to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Darcy asked puzzled.

"Georgiana visited me. I showed her my cottage and she was so curious, just like yourself, that I thought it would be a good idea to let her see how I work."

"I do not understand what you mean, Lizzy . . ."

"Yes . . ." she took a deep breath "I let her visit my laboratory. You do not know it yet, I will take you there later. She was so enchanted by it, William! You had to see her face, so lit up!"

"It has been very long since the last time I saw Georgiana as you describe," he said sadly.

"And she asked me to teach her science." Lizzy was concerned about his reaction to the ladies' agreement. "I said yes." Before he could say anything, she added, "William, do not be mad, I think this is the way we can make her feel good again. We will do it without letting anyone else know about it─

Darcy raised his finger to her lips to stop her babbling. "Lizzy, it is all right. I am happier than I could possibly express to learn that Georgiana is able to feel joy about something again. I was afraid that she had lost that forever. Do not trouble yourself, I find your arrangement most agreeable." He caressed her cheek and they went back to their meal, both immensely satisfied with the day's event.

~WA~

It was with a heavy heart that Darcy left Lizzy's cottage that night. All he wished for was to fall asleep naked, with that woman in his arms. _I will be able to do that in Pemberley._

The Netherfield occupants were very pleased to see Darcy back sooner than expected. He was admitted to the parlour and was greeted by an excited Georgiana.

"Darce, I hope everything went according to your wishes in Town?" Bingley asked while simultaneously attending to his increasing wife. He was a bit concerned with the look on his friend's face.

"Nothing to worry about, Bingley." Darcy took a seat with his sister. "And how are you holding on, Mrs. Bingley?"

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. I guess that I am going to have to get used to all my husband's attention." She smiled at Charles who was arranging cushions to support her legs. She rubbed her belly and sighed, "I am so anxious to meet our child. He could not be born soon enough. He is very animated, you know, and does not stop moving!" She gasped in surprise. "Look, another kick!" Emma took her husband's hand and placed it over the region being assaulted by their offspring.

"This is amazing, Darcy." Charles was beaming. "You must find a wife, and then you will understand!"

Darcy smiled at the lovebirds; it was very rare to see a truly happy marriage. _I doubt that I will ever be as lucky as Charles, maybe I will not marry at all._ "All in good time, my friend."

Georgiana was restless for she needed to share with Fitzwilliam her decision to take lessons with Lizzy. She could not postpone this conversation, so observing that the Bingleys were very much engaged in their own talk, Georgie decided this was a good moment to speak her mind. "Brother, I wish to ask you something."

"What is it, dear?"

"I wish to learn science with Lizzy." She closed her eyes and swollen hard, "I really want to do it, we will be discreet, I promise─"

Darcy interrupted her sister, "I know about this arrangement between you two, Sister." _Do I look so scary that both of them would think that I would not allow this?_

"How can you . . . How do you . . ."

He laughed at Georgiana confused expression. "I visited Li . . . Miss Bennet before I came to Netherfield. She explained the situation."

Georgiana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, brother. This is very important to me! Thank you."

"I would do anything to see you smile, Georgiana. Do not thank me." He squeezed her hand with sorrow.

Noticing her brother's change of heart, she quickly added, "I am well, Brother. And now I know that I will be fine. Let's just try to put the past behind us, I need to do so." They held hands for a moment, each one contemplating their own burdens.

Darcy informed the Netherfield occupants that he was leaving for Pemberley on Tuesday, accompanied by Miss Bennet and Fass. He also let the party know that after Derbyshire they would head to Oxford.

Emma was disquieted for she wished Lizzy's presence when the time would come to Master Bingley be born, but Darcy eased her concerns, promising that the doctor would indeed be back for this momentous event.

~WA~

Everything was set and the trio left for Pemberley in Lizzy's car with Fass as the designated driver so the couple could talk, and eventually cuddle, in the backseat.

"Fass, please do not speed very much and pay attention to the other travellers. We do not wish to scare anyone. If someone asks, say this is a new machine developed by the scholars and they will be soon hearing about it." Lizzy instructed her creation, she had not yet travelled so far in this land and did not wish to create a fuss. "If the drone information about the road comes back with a clear path, you may accelerate."

"As you wish, Lizzy." Fass started the car and Lizzy closed some improvised curtains she made to block the windows.

"I did not understand your last statement, Lizzy" Darcy was utterly confused, although he understood the words, they did not make sense together.

Lizzy kissed his cheek and explained, "I have a flying machine, we call it a drone and it looks like a bird, that can look ahead on the road and inform Fass of the conditions, if there are other travellers, their distance from us, if the road is in good condition . . . It has a lot of uses."

"This seems to be a good addition for our land, as is everything you have shown me until now." Darcy placed his arm around her shoulders.

Lizzy leaned on his chest, "It would be, yes, but unfortunately, I do not think that I will be able to recreate such a device. A drone is a very complex technology. Maybe your grandchildren will see them flying around."

 _If I ever have children of my own,_ he mused holding her close and kissing her hair.

The journey was very pleasant. The couple had wonderful conversations about many subjects, but especially about Pemberley. Darcy was very proud of his home and the way he described his gardens, the household, his tenants was a delightful change from the preoccupied and taciturn man Lizzy had first met.

They also kissed and touched a lot during their journey. Darcy found out Lizzy was very ticklish and attacked her mercilessly until she was out of breath.

Elizabeth felt like her skin was on fire after just three hours of travel. Her lips were swollen and she was certain that they must be absolutely red. Her dress was mussed and half opened and her hair, that she had the pains to style in an elaborate fashion, was in complete disarray. _I was not expecting William to act like this at all, but I rather like it._

Darcy, on the other hand, entered the car with a resolution; he would enjoy every single moment of this journey. And lately for him that meant to kiss and touch the doctor he had come to care so much about. At first, he was worried about Fass. Darcy knew he was not a person, but yet it was very awkward to have him there. The problem was solved when Lizzy closed the improvised curtains. _Maybe she also feels uncomfortable._ From that moment forward nothing could stop Darcy. He was like a thirsty man in the desert that had found his oasis.

He was trying to free her breast when she manage to say, panting, "Oh my, look at my state! What will your servants think of me?"

Darcy put some distance between them so he could admire her. He smirked, pushed her body to his and whispered seductively in her ear, "They will think nothing. My staff is very loyal and very discreet," his hand finally lowered the top of her dress and was now massaging her, "a good trait you know, as I am sure they will not spread any gossip when I ask for your trunks to be placed in my own bedchamber."

"You could not possibly do it!" Lizzy's protest was muffled by William's mouth. Her mind was again fogged and she could think nothing but taking him right there. _I cannot believe that I am considering car sex, I never did it before!_ She lowered her hand and touched his hardness.

He felt his cock twitch under her ministration, becoming even harder. He raised the hem of her dress and hooked his fingers on her panties and brought them down in an instant. "I do like your world's choice of attire . . ." Darcy kissed her hard, holding her head firmly in place. "Lizzy," he said searching for her eyes, "Lizzy, look at me." She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. "I need to take you, I will go mad if I do not."

Lizzy could only nod and straddled him. He freed himself from his now uncomfortable, restraining breeches and adjusted his position to accommodate her better.

Darcy let out a guttural scream when she took his length inside her warmness in one swift movement. She moved up and down, propping her hands on his shoulders and Darcy felt as if he were in heaven. He could not hold himself any longer and spilt into her over and over again, holding her tight to his lap. Immediately, Darcy searched Lizzy's face, worried that he might had not attended to her needs, but was glad to see that she was as satiated as he.

Lizzy climbed off his lap and into his embrace.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. Neither of them felt the need to chat and so they stayed quiet and happy for the rest of the journey.

~WA~

As they drove into the park, Lizzy admired the sights of his lands. "This is a truly remarkable place, William. You are right in being very proud of it." The fields were vast and the spring brought a unique colour to the horizon. Lizzy felt a calmness in her heart that had been long ago forgotten.

 _"_ _You're too stressed, Lizzy! You need to slow down, take it easy!" Paul was concerned about his friend. Lizzy was immersed in her work and he feared she was making herself sick._

 _"_ _Of course, I'm stressed!" she snapped. "I can't make this damn thing work properly! What the hell is wrong with this fucking code?!" Lizzy was now almost screaming._

 _"_ _Please, Lizzy, stop! You're doing fine work, can't you see that? You're better at this than every living soul on this planet!"_

 _"_ _But I need to make it work!" Lizzy shouted and threw the tea cup she was holding at the wall, smashing it in_ _to_ _a million pieces. Her eyes grew wider, horrified with her own actions. She crawled to the place where the remains of her cup lay broken on the floor. "I need this, Paul!" she said hopelessly, "Help me."_

 _Paul moved closer to Lizzy and kneeled by her side. He took her hands away from the cutting pieces of what once was a cup her sister had given her that would be her last gift. "Lizzy, please . . ." He held her tight and let Lizzy cry all the tears she had been holding back for so long._

The recollection of long repressed memories made Lizzy's eyes watery, worrying Darcy a little. "What is it, Lizzy? What is making you feel sad?"

"Do not worry, William, it was just something from back home." She leaned to nuzzle his neck and enjoy his scent. "It is really a lovely home."

Soon after the couple were welcomed by Pemberley's staff. Lizzy met the enchanting housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds. She was so fond of William and seemed genuinely happy to make Lizzy's acquaintance.

Darcy, of course, did not keep his word that her belongings would be placed in his bedchamber. But he did, eventually, kidnap her to his own room later that night.

~WA~

 **A/N**

 **Well, here we are at the middle of this tale!**

 **Of course,** **we knew Darcy's resolve would not last very long . . . If you have something to say, just shout it out!**

 **Thank you all for reading! I love you all. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello ladies! We are back. Time to meet some other characters is it not?**_

 _ **And thank you again for being around! Comment if you would like and as I always say, speak your mind! And if you're not the commenting type, no problem! But remember, your thoughts make me happy XD!**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 **Chapter 12**

Lizzy woke up the next morning with a heavy arm around her waist, keeping her prisoner. She smiled as she recalled the previous night's activities. To sleep a whole night in his arms was something she would never forget. Darcy was usually very rough when he took her, but afterwards, he would be just sweet and caring. How she loved this way of him, _maybe it's an effect of the unexpected. . . I thought I would never again speak to anyone, let alone be kissed and held._

As the man beside her switched position, Lizzy took the moment to free herself and return to her room unnoticed. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was difficult, especially in the mornings, for Lizzy to remember how she was supposed to act. The class differences were so important in this world, yet for her, they were utterly meaningless. Even back home those kinds of concerns never signified to her. So, as her mind was not able to fully understand what was considered proper manners in this culture, she entered the room without second thoughts if she should be there or not.

The kitchen staff was startled by Mr. Darcy's guest appearance below stairs. They had been discussing one of the household members that was still in bed due a terrible headache. The room instantly grew uncomfortably quiet when Lizzy's presence was noticed.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt." Lizzy did not know really what do or say, she was just looking for some tea.

Mrs. Reynolds arrived in the kitchen soon after. "Miss Bennet, I am sorry! I think the room bell must not be working! What can I help you with?" The good lady was breathless, having walked very fast to get there.

"I did not ring a bell . . ." Lizzy said embarrassed, "I was just looking for some tea." She looked around and everyone was moving quickly, preparing what seemed to be a feast. "No, no! You do not need to . . ." She took a deep breath and continued, "Do not trouble yourself over me, I beg you. You just continue doing things as you are used to, I am the intruder. I guess that you were attending to Mr. Darcy's orders, am I correct?" With the nod of the servants, she proceeded. "So, just wait for him. If you could fetch me a cup of tea, I would be very grateful."

Lizzy took a seat at the kitchen table and was served her tea. She observed as the staff discreetly glanced at her suspiciously and smiled to herself. "Pray tell me, what was it that you were discussing when I rudely intruded?"

"Oh, that was nothing, Miss Bennet. Do not trouble yourself about such a minor problem." The cook said in a hurry.

"Of course, there was something. I could clearly hear you have someone sick." Lizzy was sipping her cup looking around the room. "I only would like to help. I know this must come as a surprise to all of you, but I am a doctor."

The servants glanced sideways with each other. How could a woman be a doctor? That would be very strange indeed.

Lizzy saw their hesitance and decided to act, "Look, I will go fetch some items that I need to properly examine the person that is not feeling well, meanwhile you prepare the patient and I will be back soon ."

As she left the kitchen, all the staff looked at Mrs. Reynolds, awaiting instructions. She raised an eyebrow and shooshed everyone, "What are you waiting for? Do as the lady said! We will be able to help Maria at last. Go, go, go!"

As promised, Lizzy was back in moments with all her medical belongings. She was directed to a room where she met a young girl, not yet seventeen. "Hello, Miss. . ."

"Maria, ma'am. It's Maria." The girl said in a wobbly voice, clearly in pain.

"Well, Maria, I am Elizabeth Bennet and I will take care of you now if you are agreeable to it."

"Yes, I am very grateful for your assistance, ma'am."

"So, please tell me when did you first felt ill, and how do you feel now?"

The girl described all her symptoms and when everything had begun. Lizzy listened attentively; she had almost diagnosed Maria's problem but needed to be sure.

"I will have to do a test, do you agree? It is a very simple─ "

"You can do whatever it takes, ma'am." Maria interrupted Lizzy and flushed in embarrassment for her lack of manners. "I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt."

"There is nothing to apologize for, dear. Mrs. Reynolds, could you please stay outside just for a moment. This will be very fast." Lizzy had a high advanced x-ray prototype that would give results just as an MRI. NASA decided that this particular item could be very useful to the crew. They were right, it was indeed very handy.

After a few moments, Lizzy confirmed her suspicions. She called Mrs. Reynolds back into the room before she announced her diagnosis. "Maria, I believe that you have a condition called sinusitis."

"Is that dangerous?" Mrs. Reynolds was concerned.

"It can be very uncomfortable, but we can make it better." Lizzy gave a bright smile while she instructed both women as in what to do and promised to provide Maria with a good medicine for her condition before the day was over.

Mrs. Reynolds and Lizzy were chatting amiably as they returned to the kitchen which had become so quiet one could hear a pin drop. The women took only one moment to realize the reason of such quietude. Lizzy smiled and teased, "Are you trying to intimidate your kitchen staff, Mr. Darcy? I believe they look quite scared right now."

"I was waiting for you, Miss Bennet, to break our fast, when I was informed you were below stairs."

"Oh, I see. I am finished here, for now, we may do so then." Lizzy touched Mrs. Reynolds arm and proceeded to leave the kitchen. Darcy bowed curtly and immediately followed her.

"Lizzy," he said in a low tone. "What were you doing below stairs? You are a guest, you cannot do this."

"I am sorry, William. I forgot that this is not acceptable behaviour in places such as Pemberley. I take a while to get myself together in the mornings, I just did what I am used to doing in my home." Lizzy was embarrassed for the lack of propriety she had displayed this morning. It was just that sometimes it was too hard for her to keep her mind conscious of the proper comportment in this world. She did not care about this class thing, for her every person was the same, meant the same, but Lizzy did not wish to make Darcy uncomfortable for she knew he had already accepted a great burden when he decided to assist her.

Darcy sighed, "It is all good, Lizzy. My staff is very loyal, there will be no problem about that. You just cannot do this in any other circumstance."

Lizzy squeezed his hand before they sat down at the table. "I must tell you something, Mr. Darcy." Since a footman was serving the table, Lizzy reminded herself to speak formally, "When I entered the kitchen, your staff was discussing one of your maid's well-being, Maria is her name. They were concerned because it had been several days that she was confined to her bed. I hope you do not mind, but I had volunteered to see the girl."

"Of course not Li. . . Miss Bennet. Had I known about this before, I would have already called our village physician." Darcy replied sharply. He was annoyed, _does she really think so little of me that she would feel like I would not approve her seeing the girl?!_ "I do care about my servants well-being, you know. I am not a heartless man that treats the ones under his care with disregard?"

Her eyes were wide open in pure shock, Darcy was truly offended by her question. She felt her heart clench in her chest, that was never her aim. "Mr. Darcy, I am . . . I do not . . ." She closed her eyes and lowered her head in her hands, trying to find the right words to better explain her concerns. Lizzy long ago learned that misunderstandings did no one any good at all. Her mother always made it very clear that you could not actually avoid being mad or hurt, but it was your choice to remain so. She also taught her daughters that they would, undoubtedly, hurt someone, but it was their obligation to make amends as soon as possible.

" _You can't pretend you didn't do anything, Lizzy, or worse, that the person deserved to feel like that!" Mrs. Bennet was scolding Lizzy for an ugly fight the girl had been involved in at school. Lizzy got tired of being the constant target of her classmates bullying and decided to bully others herself. The problem was that, when her mind was set on in one thing, Lizzy would do it exceptionally well, it does not matter if for the good or the bad._

 _Lizzy was crying, she did not deserve to be grounded, she was the one always suffering! "But they bully me all the time! Every day, mom! I was tired!"_

" _It doesn't signify, Elizabeth! Your brilliant solution to your bullying problem was lowering yourself to their level? You are smarter and raised better than that!"_

 _Mrs. Bennet heart ached hearing the sobs of her daughter. She knew Lizzy was having a hard time at school, but she couldn't allow her daughter to be so bitter. "Lizzy, everything will be all right. You are special and you are meant to be great, your classmates fear what they can't understand, and you are a mystery to them. Just let it be and focus on your brilliant future."_

" _I'm sorry, mom. I'm not a bad person. I'm sorry."_

 _Mrs. Bennet held Lizzy tightly and said, "I never, even for one second, doubted that you were not good and kind, Lizzy. You are my little star."_

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy raised her head now that her heartbeat was back to normal, "I never meant to imply that you do not care, I just do not know if I should attend to the girl. This is your home and here I should consult with you before intruding myself."

"I am sorry, Miss Bennet. It is just . . ." Darcy could not speak freely now, they had an audience. He wished to say that she was supposed to know him better by now. They had a very intimate relationship yet she failed to see his heart. He would speak to her tonight, in the privacy of his bedchamber. "We can talk later, we had better leave now to see the tenants."

WA

Darcy, Fass, and Elizabeth toured the grounds together for the next several days. Lizzy thought it would be better to use horses for she feared the locals reaction to her car, but Darcy insisted that they would have to get used to modern machines as he intended to apply much of her science to Pemberley.

The weather was getting warmer by the day and Lizzy was daydreaming about pools and bikinis. _I guess that I would shock everyone beyond repair if I were to build a swimming pool and sew myself a bikini_ , she mused.

The tenant's were all promptly charmed by the doctor. Lizzy's ability to engage so easily in conversation and how she was almost instantly held in high regard by every soul they met baffled Darcy. _She really is so easy to care about, I was bewitched as soon as I caught her eyes._

Fass was instructed by Lizzy to gather all the information about the plantation's problems so they could evaluate it later. The tenants found Fass' manner somehow different but did not pay much attention to it since Lizzy was so kind and attentive.

Their tour took much longer than they had expected; Lizzy was always solicited to check on someone's health once they learned that she was a physician, and there was no possibility that she would refuse to help those in need. Darcy was beyond pleased with the outcome of his lover's interaction with his tenants. She was sure of herself, of her obligations. Although the expectations towards her of everyone in this world were quite different, she was acting as a great mistress of such a grand estate. _Forget it, Darcy. She is not seeking marriage! Have you learned nothing from her 'movies'? She is her own person, for god's sake. She does not need the kind of support a marriage would bring nor is she looking for it._

Five days after the kitchen episode, Darcy decided to bring the his concerns to light. He had managed to escort Lizzy to his chambers unnoticed once more and asked her to join him by the window. "Lizzy, pray tell me, why do you always seem to get the impression that I will find fault in your behaviour?"

Lizzy glanced at him suspiciously, "I am afraid I do not understand what you mean, William."

Darcy averted his eyes to the window and rubbed the back of his neck. "You are always concerned that I may not approve your decisions. It happened here at Pemberley, about the maid's illness and when you decided to assist Georgiana. It even happened after I attacked you in a most ungentlemanly fashion that morning in your own home, for lord's sake!"

"Oh, your were most ungentlemanly that is certain. I am quite sure that I replayed those events in my mind for some time. They were very unpleasant indeed, sir." She gave him a mischievous look.

He sighed and turned to look at her eyes once more. "Please, Lizzy, I am serious. It hurts me that you would think so ill of me. I hold you in high regard and your decisions concerning the well-being of others are never at fault! I would not dare to question your actions in such an area for I share the same thoughts."

Lizzy was again embarrassed; it was becoming harder to try to fit into this society. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It is just getting more and more difficult for me, William. My circle of acquaintance is getting larger by the minute and my interactions more meaningful, I am a bit lost. I never thought ill of you, not even for one moment. You are the most agreeable and thoughtful man I have ever met."

"So _trust me_ , Lizzy." He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, kissing her temple. "You do not need to feel lost around me. I wish to be your haven in the storm, can you not see it?"

Darcy's words sounded so sincere that Lizzy felt her throat clench and tears threatening to fall. She swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. "Thank you, William." She raised her lips and kissed him, a kiss meant to seal a permanent connection between them.

The couple stayed there, admiring the fine view of Pemberley's lake. "This is indeed a perfect home, William." Lizzy yawned, she was exhausted.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, Lizzy." Darcy was feeling the weight of their activities of the past few days, both mental and physical, himself.

"I agree, William. But I am afraid that I am in need of a good night's rest. I shall retreat to my chamber."

Darcy pressed his lips in a hard line. "As you wish, Lizzy." He did not want her to leave, he wanted to sleep with her scent lingering around him.

She rose and bent down to kiss him once again then left the room. Darcy did not move for quite some time, his mind was far away, contemplating about all things and nothing at the same time. He decided to lay down, praying for sleep to come take him, but it was no avail.

Giving up his attempts to sleep, he sat on the edge of the bed, restless. Something was wrong, incredibly wrong. _She was supposed to be here with me. Why did she leave? What does that mean?_ Darcy supported his elbows on his knees and leaned his head on his hands when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" Lizzy opened the door slowly and tentatively poked her head inside. He smiled and nodded.

"I could not sleep. . ." she said shyly.

Darcy opened his arms, inviting her to come to him. "Neither could I."

Lizzy sat on his lap and held him tight. "I really need to sleep."

He chuckled, "Me too, Lizzy." Darcy eased her down and spooned his body behind her. They were then, finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

WA

Lizzy woke up slowly. She was facing the window and sunlight streaming through the open curtains took her away from a very pleasant dream that involved Darcy.

She managed to turn around so she could face him even though his arm was once again heavy around her waist, firmly securing her in place. _He is so, so handsome._ Lizzy felt her face flush with desire; she wanted him right now.

She gave his face some butterfly kisses, but he did not move. _Hmmm, he must be very tired indeed._

Lizzy nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply. _I do so love his scent, it is intoxicating._ She could not resist and spread moist kisses all over his throat, this time, Darcy stirred. Lizzy chuckled softly and resumed her attack now licking her way to his lips. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit him.

Darcy woke up confused, _is this real or it is just another marvellous dream?_ Soon he realized it was not his imagination, she was there, kissing him, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He felt her hands under his nightshirt, tugging it up. He grinned and assisted her in removing his shirt and helping her out of her own.

She smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining. Suddenly Darcy felt overwhelmed. She was perfect, this woman in his arms, in his bed was a perfect match for him. Never would he find someone like her, she was unique, one of a kind. He knew at this moment that he was doomed. He loved her, and there was nothing he could possibly do about it. His heart ached as he reminded himself that she did not need him; she was a free spirit, she was able to walk her own path.

 _I love her, most ardently. I cannot profess my love to her, but I will show her._ And, with his mind sat, Darcy made gentle love to Lizzy. He kissed her right cheek tenderly and moved across her face to the other cheek with feathery kisses. His hand moved lightly over her body as if he was trying to imprint her shape in his memory.

Lizzy was burning with desire and the way he was touching her just inflamed her more. Her mouth was dry and she was already filled with anticipation. "Kiss me, please."

Darcy did not speak; he just seek her lips. His kiss was tender and poured out all his feelings. He deepened the kiss as his hand arrived at her wet core. She moaned in his mouth, but he kept his lips locked on hers. Lizzy carved her nails in his back, wanting him closer to her. He took her cue and positioned himself between her legs. Darcy entered her with one long thrust and and after pausing for a moment moved slowly, kissing her face as he tried to silently express his love for her.

He could not manage to speak for he was as yet stunned by his discovery; so he kissed, licked and nipped her body. Darcy felt her climax as she clenched around him and he soon followed her into his own release.

They lay together, Lizzy's leg across his groin, his arms encircling her body. "William, are you well? You did not say a single word yet."

Darcy was afraid to speak. He did not know if he could refrain himself from saying 'I love you', and that would not do. If she did not return his feelings, it would be an awkward situation that he was not willing to chance.

"I am more than well, my lo. . . my Lizzy."

Looking away when he spoke, what Darcy missed was the warm smile that spread over Lizzy's when she heard him speak of her as 'my'.

WA

 **A/N: So ODB finally realized he had feelings for ODG! Now what? And fear not ladies. . . The real Elizabeth is coming very soon. If my muse doesn't decide to take a vacation again, of course.**

 **Leave your thoughts, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'M SICK! Beta already knows what to do in case of my death :'( . *dramaqueen***

 **Chapter 13**

"Do you need to pay more house calls today, Lizzy?" Darcy kissed her neck while feeding her a strawberry. Darcy had managed to have a breakfast tray for two brought up to his sitting room without raising suspicions.

"I do not, William. We just need to instruct your tenants about what they will need to do to accomplish the improvements for Pemberley." Lizzy closed her eyes, savoring the fruit and his attentions with equal enjoyment for a moment.

"Good. Then we can stay here, together, all day." He grinned and captured her mouth for a deep kiss.

Lizzy laughed, pushing him away so she could get out of the bed. "That is a very tempting invitation, William, but we still have to call the tenants so we can leave for Oxford tomorrow." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "But we have tonight. I hope to make good use of our precious time, sir."

Darcy watched the woman he loved exited the room. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Never in his life had Darcy expected such curse to befall him, his heart now belonged to the only woman he could not have. His position in society and his wealth were important; those attributes that always made him the favourite target of matchmaking mothers and mercenary young ladies meant nothing to the one woman to whom he wanted to recommend himself.

Somehow, he knew that he would never be complete without her by his side. She was all that was perfect in his eyes: her beauty was exquisite; how her eyes could display so many feelings he would never understand, her soft skin and her floral scent enraptured his mind; he wanted to touch her all the time. But what Darcy found more attractive than her physical beauty was her mind and her heart. It would be impossible to deny that Lizzy was the most intelligent person he had ever met, just being around her was more enlightening than attending any university or royal society that ever existed. Her wit was immeasurable and her gentle teasing a refreshing balm to his too serious soul. And then there was her kindness. His heart warmed at the recollection of her caring for his sister, her friends and even those who were beneath her without hesitation or concern for herself. She treated everyone with the same loving manner and was unequivocally loved in return.

Yes, he knew that _his_ Lizzy was special. He wanted to make her his forever, but he felt insignificant compared to her. He could offer her nothing. With a heavy heart, full of both love and hurt, his question remained unanswered. _What am I supposed to do?_

~WA~

Mr. Darcy and Fass left to instruct the tenants since it was Lizzy's faithful assistant that held the needed knowledge.

Meanwhile, with Darcy's total approval, Lizzy decided to see to the servants' health. She asked Mrs. Reynolds to inquire of all the staff so she could assist in any concerns they might have, about themselves or their loved ones.

The normally quite household became extremely animated after the news spread that someone, a doctor no less, would be attending to all under the Master of Pemberley's care. It was a blessing to them that an educated person, let alone a guest of their master, would be willing to take the time to speak with them about their well-being. After the quick improvement of Maria's condition, they somehow understood that this doctor, even though female, was good.

Lizzy loved talking to the servants, listening to their concerns and problems and helping them out. Being helpful to those in need was the most fulfilling feeling she had ever experienced. Her true smile and kind words were the last steps needed to enter the household staff hearts.

"Oh, she gave me a physic for my little brother. Although she explained that it was not possible to know for sure what he had, she was almost certain that this infusion is going to help." One of the maids that had been troubled by her brother's poor health was giddy with relief as she related the story.

"Miss Bennet is indeed the best person I have ever met! Maybe the master will marry her! Imagine that, having Miss Bennet as our mistress," the kitchen maid added dreamily.

"Maybe . . ." replied the girl, already wondering about the heavenly possibility of serving such a kind woman.

Soon after sunrise the next morning, the trio began their journey to Oxford. The satiated smiles plastered on the couple's faces were enough evidence of the 'good use' of their last night in Pemberley.

~WA~

"She is to arrive early this afternoon, Your Highness."

"Impressive. Were they not just in Derbyshire?"

"Yes, Your Highness. But the rumour has it that her carriage is unusually fast, and can make the journey in hours, not days."

"I see . . . This is very interesting. I want to see this thing with my own eyes, but I am quite certain that all this information," he said dropping pages and more pages with reports about the mysterious doctor, "is accurate. I need to inveigle her, she needs to be our ally. What a horror would that be if she was to collaborate with the Americans, or even worse, Napoleon."

"Yes, Your Highness. But I am sure we can be, let's say, persuasive . . ."

"Are we not, always?" He said with a smug smile.

~WA~

"Why are we stopping here already?" Darcy expected to stop at the Inn to refresh themselves before the party heading to Oxford but was surprised to be entering the grounds of the imposing university.

"We are already late, William. If I am not mistaken, you informed Mr. Tilney we would be here by lunch." Lizzy did not understand his surprise.

"But how . . . You cannot . . . " Darcy eyed her form once more. "You need to change clothing, Lizzy. You are wearing trousers!"

"Oh, William, I am sorry but I do not have any dresses left. I used them all at Pemberley and I am afraid they are soiled." She bit her lip and lowered her head, "I am truly sorry."

 _How am I to object to that when she looks so sweet? All blushed cheeks and shy eyes._ Darcy put his hand under her chin and raised her lips to his. Before the kiss escalated to something more inappropriate, Darcy rested his forehead on hers. "We will sort things out, Lizzy. They would have to see you like this eventually, at least, I will be by your side."

She pulled him into an embrace. How lovely it was to hear him say that he would be by her side. With him, she felt confident. Her fears about not being able to succeed vanished when she had his support. Lizzy was grateful to have this man walking with her.

Fass parked the car and was instructed by Lizzy to remain there. She wanted to evaluate if it would not be too revealing to introduce her assistant to the gentlemen.

As Darcy and Lizzy walked towards the main building, they were greeted by Mr. Tilney and another gentleman that Darcy did not recognize. "Darce, old man, I am pleased you managed to be here this afternoon." Henry directed his attention to Lizzy, observing her attire, "And you, my lovely Miss Bennet, I have heard about your unique attire, but I never expected them to be so flattering."

"Thank you, Mr. Tilney. I am glad to know my clothing meets your approval." Lizzy smiled brightly.

Darcy frowned. He did not like this little interaction between them, not at all, and decided it was time to end the _friendly_ conversation. "Where are your manners, Tilney? Will you not properly introduce your friend to us?"

"Yes, of course. I was just … distracted." Henry was amused; Darcy was obviously attached to Miss Bennet; there was no possible way that he would lose out on such opportunity to tease his always so serious and proper friend. "This is Edmund Bertram, he studied here at Oxford. Edmund, this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, and the so anticipated doctor, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy."

"Bertram, you say. Are you related to the former Miss Marianne Dashwood?" Lizzy had almost forgotten she was living in a world where Austen characters were real. Her curiosity was once again peaked.

"Indeed, Miss Bennet, Marianne is my sister-in-law. Are you acquainted with her?" Edmund was very interested in this connection.

"No, I do not know Mrs. Bertram. I met her sister, Mrs. Brandon. We live in the same village. I attended to her health recently. She is with child."

"I see . . . My brother wrote me with the good news of Elinor; She is a remarkable lady and deserves all that is kind." The youngest Bertram brother was very fond of the former Dashwood sisters, he considered both very accomplished and eligible ladies. He was pleased to know that Elinor was in good care.

Lizzy smiled heartily and decided to keep their acquaintance so she could learn a bit more about this Austen's always had a preference towards Mary Crawford, maybe Edmund had some knowledge about that particular lady.

However, now was not the time for this inquiry. They were expected inside the building and Lizzy wished to make a good impression, even though her current state of dress would not help.

As the party ascended the stairs, they were intercepted by a very agitated staff member. The young boy's attempts to explain himself were unsuccessful, he was too unnerved and could not form a proper sentence.

"Boy, calm down, we do not understand what you have to say." Darcy placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"I am sorry, sir. You are expected, I mean all of you, and the lady, of course. I mean especially the lady."

"Where are we expected? By whom?" Henry was at lost as why the boy was acting so uncharacteristically.

"Dear lord, sir. By the Prince Regent!"

The three gentlemen looked at each other in astonishment. Darcy felt Lizzy's hand seek his and give it a tight squeeze. He turned to face her and was shocked by her countenance. Her eyes were wide open and the color drained from her face.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" he asked quietly so only she could hear.

"The Prince Regent, William? How am I to face such an important person? This is not going to end well . . . "

Darcy noticed that Tilney and his friend were engaged in a conversation with the young boy, trying to acquire some reliable information about the Royal's presence in Oxford, so he softly touched Lizzy's cheek, "Do not trouble yourself, dearest. I am here with you, we will face this together. It is very surprising, I must confess that I am not at ease myself, but everything will be well."

Although her heart was beating at an alarming rate, Lizzy tried to calm herself down. "I am sorry, William. I am not insecure like this. Everything is so new, and I am afraid … Well, I am not sure of what I am afraid of."

With a last caress to her face, Darcy dropped his hand and squeezed her hand. They were then taken to face this intriguing visitor.

~WA~

"His Royal Highness, the Prince Regent, George IV." The baritone voice of the servant dressed in royal livery echoed through the large empty room. Lizzy started to bow, but Darcy quickly looked at her and shook his then recalled that women were supposed to curtsy.

The Prince Regent walked slowly and stopped in front of Lizzy. She raised her eyes and locked her gaze with his. "I believe that I was summoned, Your Highness."

"And I believe you must be Miss Bennet, the doctor?" He averted his eyes in disdain and walked to sit on a throne-like chair placed in the middle of the room.

"Indeed, I am." Lizzy took a step closer.

"Well, well. I believe we have much to discuss, Doctor."

A creepy smile formed on his lips causing Lizzy to feel rather uneasy.

"I cannot see what a simple person such as myself could discuss with the royalty," Lizzy said sharply, looking directly into the Prince Regent's eyes.

Darcy, Tilney, and Bertram watched the unspoken war that was unfolding before them, speechless. Henry thought the display rather amusing and was paying extraordinary attention so he could relate the events to his circle in every detail. Edmund was mortified, the lady was not only improperly dressed, but she was defying the Prince Regent. Fitzwilliam was frozen in place.

 _This is not the moment to be so impertinent, Lizzy! What am I going to do? How am I going to intervene?_

But, as a man always used to handling the most burdensome situations, Darcy approached Lizzy, not waiting for an invitation or permission to join the conversation. "I am sure His Highness is curious about your work, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy let out a small breath, blinking repeatedly, and looked at the man standing by her side. His voice brought her back from the haze she had fallen into.

"And you are …?" Prince George gazed, with some annoyance, at the man that had interrupted his conversation.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

"Yes, yes . . . Important estate, Pemberley. I believe you are with the lady?"

"Yes, Your Highness. We are travelling together, with her assistant. I am her guide."

"Very well then." The Prince turned back to Lizzy. "I saw your assistant. I wanted to see the carriage that can make the journey in hours, Doctor, but he would not allow me, the Prince Regent, to do so. Does not the place where you come from fear their superiors?"

"My assistant does not answer to anyone but me, Your Highness. And, as you, sir, pointed out very correctly, we are not from here. He must have not recognized you."

The Prince Regent narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and let out a humph. . "I could have him arrested. And you also, young lady, for defying the Crown. You are a foreigner, are you not? Where are your papers?"

"I can see you are very interested in my means of transportation," Lizzy smirked.

"You have not answered my question, Miss Bennet." He raised his voice. "You are trying my patience."

"I am just trying to judge how my being in prison would help you obtain a carriage fast enough to cross your lands in hours, not days." Lizzy looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly, "And the carriage, Your Highness, is such a small part of all I am able to do."

"That is what you think, Miss Bennet? That I care about your abilities?" The Prince's wrath was rising rapidly. The strained atmosphere in the room was affecting everyone's mood.

"If you do not, I can always go to France." She spat out the words.

With such an audacious statement, George rose and walked towards Lizzy until he was mere inches from her. "How dare you say this in my presence?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You were threatening my assistant and me with prison when all that you needed to do was to ask _me_ to see my carriage."

Darcy almost grabbed Lizzy and took her out of the room. He knew that underneath her strong façade, she was actually terrified. The way she was breathing, her tightly closed hands leaving her knuckles white, and her the tone of her voice all told him it was all an act..

Suddenly, the Prince Regent took a step back and laughed loudly. "You are one hell of a woman, Miss Bennet. You are not intimidated at all, are you?"

The dark mood that had taken over the room dissipated instantaneously. All present let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I am never intimidated for I know my own self-worth, Your Highness."

"I do like your attitude, Doctor. I feel that we can do great things together." George returned to his chair in a more amiable mood.

"Indeed, I am also of the mind that my knowledge can do great things for England." Lizzy discreetly touched Darcy's hand.

 _She is still nervous. Dear Lord, let this conversation be over soon!_ All Darcy wanted to do was take her from this poisonous place.

"So, what exactly are you seeking here, in Oxford?"

"I am here to meet with some of the professors, and discuss some scientifical matters with them."

George waved his hand with disdain, "Yes, we can let the science conversation with them." Again he glared at her. "But I will have eyes on you, everywhere. I must be informed of all your plans."

"Very fair, Your Highness. This is your land, after all."

"Now, I wish to see the carriage." George raised and walked to the door. All the party followed, walking behind him. "Come here, Miss Bennet, by my side. I still have questions for you."

She squeezed Darcy's shoulder and left him to join the Prince.

"For instance, Miss Bennet, your attire is very unique. I had never seen a woman in trousers before." He glanced at her body. "But I rather like it. Where does it come from?"

Lizzy gave him a side look and a mischievous smile. "This is the latest fashion in America."

The Prince laughed heartily. "Indeed, you are a very impertinent young lady."

~WA~

"Are you sure you do not wish to go?" Darcy held her to his chest, caressing her hair. "You seem to be exhausted, dearest."

Elizabeth tightened her grip around his waist and exhaled heavily. To say the day had been trying would be an understatement.

After the battle of powers with the Prince Regent, Lizzy still had to face the scholars and professors. Even when her mind was at rest and up to the task, it was never easy to conceal her secret. In this particular moment, she was tired, her head was pounding, and all she wanted was a warm, comfortable bed.

However, it was not possible to indulge in her wants at the time. Lizzy closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the rest of the day she had ahead. The light reassurance of Darcy's hand on her arm was the flow of strength she needed to carry on.

The rest of the day was filled with endless science talk, with Lizzy trying to convince all the gentlemen of her worthiness to be there. Eventually, they all surrendered, how could they not when provided with such evidence of her superior knowledge of all things discussed?

It was agreed that Oxford would work on the solar energy, but only if under Mr. Tilney's supervision, which did not please the eldest members of the university, but for Lizzy, it was paramount that she had someone close to her looking over this work for she feared the misuse of the technology.

Every detail was, at last, closed, and Darcy reminded Lizzy that they needed to secure rooms at the local inn. However, before they could leave, Tilney extracted a promise from them both to attend to a small dinner at a scholar's home this evening. Too tired to argue, Lizzy agreed and discreetly asked Darcy to leave. She needed a bath and a nap.

The first thing Lizzy asked for once ensconced in the inn was that a bath be drawn and three of her dresses to be cleaned quickly and was happy to hear that they would be delivered within the hour. Lizzy was too tired to inquire about how would they accomplish such a feat. She dismissed the maid who attended her bath so she could let the warmth of the water relax her body. As promised, the dresses were back very quickly. Lizzy then dressed and cautiously left her room, searching for Darcy.

He was standing in the middle of the room, wearing only his breeches and drying his hair when Lizzy entered the room unannounced. She quickly closed the door and leaned against it, he gave her a small smile as he walked to her.

Darcy was torn by the sight of her. He had never seen Lizzy look so tired and defeated. He held her close, hoping that he could share her burdens with him.

"I want to go, William," she told him in a low, soft voice. "I just need to rest. Can I stay here with you?"

"Always." He kissed her deeply and began undoing the buttons of her dress. He had become quite the abigail.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"We need to remove your dress, so it does not wrinkle while we take a nap." Darcy held the dress so Lizzy could step out of it, and carefully placed it on a chair. His eyes darkened. _These undergarments of yours are going to be my undoing, but not now. You need to recover your energy._ He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Darcy laid beside Lizzy, pulling her into his embrace and lips. "How perfectly you fit in my arms, Lizzy. Just perfectly . . . "

She could feel him getting harder. Lizzy knew he would not start anything for he sincerely wanted her to rest, but, in this very moment, she needed him more than she needed rest. Still kissing him, she reached around her back, unhooked her bra, and freed her breasts.

Darcy felt her soft flesh against his chest and broke the kiss, "You are tired, Lizzy. We do not have to . . . "

"I know," she said seeking his lips again, "but I want to."

Not one that would ever deny her anything, Darcy rolled their bodies so he was atop of her. "Are you sure, my sweet Lizzy?"

She closed her eyes and nodded softly.

He cupped her breasts with both hands and watched the effects of his movements on her peeks. Unable to resist, he took her breast in his month. She moaned loudly and he smiled in satisfaction. His hands ran over her body, searching for her last piece of clothing. Darcy raised and quickly removed her panties and his own breeches.

Lizzy's eyes were closed, and she felt his hands parting her legs and his body against her inner thighs anticipating the pleasure to come.

"Open your eyes, my sweet Lizzy. Let me look into these beautiful eyes of yours." She obliged him at the same time he entered her warm center. Darcy caressed her cheeks and lips, thoroughly enjoying her countenance blushed by desire. His pace was heavenly and soon they were both calling out their pleasure.

Darcy 's breathing calmed and he withdrew to lay by her side and Lizzy curled up against him. "Thank you." was all she said before the sleep she so desperately needed took over her body.

~WA~

Lizzy was content. Although it had been a long, eventful day, the evening was presenting itself as an enjoyable affair.

As soon as they arrived, Darcy and Lizzy were greeted by Tilney. Always a flirt, he could not help but compliment the lady to his friend's chagrin. "You look lovely this evening, Miss Bennet. A sight to behold!" He kissed her gloved hand and smiled brightly, watching Darcy's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. _He is completely besotted! Who would ever think that the ever stoic Fitzwilliam Darcy was, one day, going to fall on his knees for a woman._

"It is getting rather chilly out here, Tilney. We better move inside at once." Darcy said in an orotund tone. Tilney cleared his throat to avoid bursting into laughter, a Darcy in love was indeed a funny Darcy.

The threesome walked among the other guests, as Henry introduced them to his acquaintances. They finally joined Mr. Bertram and a young couple who were engaged in a lively discussion.

"Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy. May I introduce you to my companions. These are the Crawford siblings, Miss Mary Crawford and Mr. Henry Crawford."

 _YES! The Crawfords!_ Elizabeth did her best to prevent a broad but inappropriate smile from taking over her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss and Mr. Crawford."

"And you must be the lady doctor that everyone talks about!" Mary cried in delight. "I was hoping that I could make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet, for I find myself very inspired by the tales I have heard about you."

"I am flattered to hear that I am motive for inspiration, Miss Crawford. But do tell me, why is that?"

"Why, of course, because you are a woman! And so very important! I admire how respected you are, even working in fields of study that are made for men."

"Ma … Miss Crawford, this is not very polite." Edmund hissed at the lady.

"Not at all, Mr. Bertram. I am of the same mind as Miss Crawford. I am trying to enter a man's world after all."

"I also find it quite admirable, Miss Bennet." Mr. Crawford took Lizzy's hand and raised it to his lips. "It is indeed an honour to make your acquaintance, Miss."

Darcy fought the urge to roll his eyes and took on a practiced scowl, annoyed by the fact that everywhere they would go, someone would be lusting after what was supposed to his, and his alone. Before she waltzed into his life, he did not realised how possessive he could be.

This party of six was together most of the evening. The gathering was a surprisingly pleasant evening; Darcy and Lizzy were enjoying themselves immensely.

Lizzy and Mary bonded quickly and were soon telling each other their stories. Mary confided in Lizzy about her relationship with Edmund. She was completely in love with the young man but feared for their future. As a second son, Edmund did not have many options, but Mary still felt he could do more than be a clergyman.

The gentlemen's conversation was around managing lands and new possibilities for improvement. As Crawford did not share the others inclination towards problems with plantations or constructions, he soon left to join a card game. Edmund, Darcy, and Tilney shared almost the same opinions around estate management and the talking flowed easily among them.

As the evening was drawing to a close, Darcy and Lizzy made their goodbyes with promises and hopes to return someday.

Fass was waiting for them at the car. Once inside, Lizzy held Darcy's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "It was a lovely evening, William."

"Indeed, it was." He turned to kiss the top of her head. "You did get along with Miss Crawford, did you not?"

She chuckled, "Yes. She is a lovely lady . . . Oh, and she is also a character from a book."

"I thought so. Your eyes always betray you when you meet a person that signifies something to you."

"Hardly, William. I think it is you that knows me too well, better than any person ever did."

"I am very pleased to hear that, my Lizzy."

Lizzy always felt an inexplicable happiness when he said 'my Lizzy'. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever called her. "Mr. Bertram seems to be a very intelligent gentleman, does he not?"

"I agree, Lizzy. I was very impressed with him. We are of the same mind in many aspects, and when we would disagree, in all situations he made a good defense of his point of view. He does have an inclination to land management, it is a shame that he happens to be a second son."

Lizzy looked up, thinking deeply for a moment. "Isn't being a stewart somehow a degrading position for you society, William?"

Darcy wondered about her question. He would not consider being a stewart a bad position, it was quite the opposite. "I do not think so Lizzy. I guess that being the steward of a large estate would be a very good position. Why do you ask?"

"Wouldn't Mr. Bertram be a good steward for Pemberley then? Are you not having troubles with your current one?"

Darcy raised her head to look into her eyes. "You are right, as always, Miss Bennet."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Darcy." She closed the distance between them to give him a kiss. She felt a wave of lightheartedness take over her. She knew how important this man was, but yet he was there, by her side, considering and valuing her opinions, discussing them with her. How could she be so lucky? Lizzy caressed his face as she whispered. "Thank you, William."

"For what, Lizzy?"

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. "Just thank you." Lizzy tangled her hand into his hair and pulled him to another kiss, ending any further discussion.

~WA~

 **A/N: So here we have, Mansfield Park as I always wanted to see! Next chapter we will finally have the REAL (?) Elizabeth! What will she be like? Any guesses?**

 **Leave thoughts and 'get better soon' wishes in comments!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
